Classroom of Love
by edwardluver23
Summary: The colors, the noise, the craziness. That's what you might think of when you think about kindergarten classrooms. But would you ever consider love to be under that category?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I started a new story called, Classroom of Love! Here it is, and please read my other stories, that I'm still working on! thanksss! enjoyy!**

**EPOV**

"DAD! I can't find my other shoe!" My son, Garrett, yelled from his room.

"Look under your bed!" I called back. I heard alot of thunking, and digging.

"I found it! Thanks, Dad." He yelled back. Garrett is five years old, and is starting his first day in kindergarten today. He says he's not nervous at all, but I can tell he is. I grabbed his lunch from the fridge, and a mug of coffee for me, and went to wait by the steps.

"Come on, Gar. We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. He ran out of his room, and down the steps.

"I'm ready." He stated.

"Backpack?" I questioned. He turned around and pointed to his Spider man backpack. "Brush your teeth?" He smiled big, and showed me his small white teeth. "Okay, good. Let's go." I put his lunch in his square backpack, that reached his knees, and zipped it back up. I grabbed his tiny hand in mine, and walked out to the car.

"Daddy, what if the kids don't like me?" I buckled him up in his carseat.

"Don't worry about such silly things. Worry about if you get snacks, or if you have enough time to color your picture." I chuckled quietly. He smiled up at me. I closed his door, and got in the drivers seat. We arrived at the building in ten minutes, after a long conversation about random stuff coming from Garrett. I got out of the car, and unbuckled Garrett from his car seat. He grabbed his backpack, and jumped out of the car. I grabbed his hand, and we walked into the building. We made it to room 12, and we walked in.

Everywhere was colors and craziness. Kids were running around, playing and laughing as the parents stood by the side, smiling and laughing at them. A girl came up to us, I'm assuming is the teacher, and she was gorgeous. She had dark curly brown hair all the way down her back, and big brown eyes. She had a little boy attached to her leg, as she hopped up to us.

"Hey, guys. I'm Miss Bella. And you are?" She took the little boys hand that was attached to her leg, and pulled him off.

"Garrett." He shied away into my leg.

"I like your backpack. Spiderman is my favorite super hero. I also know someone else who like Spiderman. This is Alec, and I know he loves Spiderman." Bella smiled at him, and pointed to the boy who was attached to her leg.

"I have the same backpack." Alec said.

"You do?" Garrett pulled away from my leg a little bit. Alec nodded his head. Garrett pulled away from my leg, and walked over to Alec. Bella stood up and stood next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and I'm the kindergarten teacher here." She put out her hand, and I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Edward, Garretts father." I stood back and stared at the two boys.

"You look nervous." She studied my face carefully.

"I am. He's my only son, and I don't want to mess him up." I spilled out to her.

"It's okay. Miss. Alice, Miss. Rosalie, and I will take good care of Garrett. He seems like a very nice young man." She looked up at me, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to say goodbye before we have to kick all the parents out?" She asked.

"I would love that." I walked over to Garrett, and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'll be back, right here, as soon as the bell rings, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." He smiled his cute boy smile.

"Pound it?" I held out my fist, and he touched his fist with mine. I stood up and ruffled his hair. "Bye, Squirt."

"Bye, Dad!" He called, as I walked out of the room. I walked out to my car, and drove over to the hospital where I work. I work as a pediatrician, in the childrens department. I walked in, and looked at my charts.

"Hey, man." My bestfriend, Emmett, came up to me with his own charts. He works in the same department as me.

"Hey. What do you have first?" I asked, flipping through my chart.

"A little boy with the flu. Who do you have?" He set his chart down, and looked up at me.

"A little girl with a broken wrist." I set mine down next to his.

"Hey guys." Jasper came up behind us, and grabbed his charts. He's a surgeon for the ER.

"Hey. I heard you had to work the night shift last night, and the shift today." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I did." He yawned.

"Good luck staying awake today, man. I got to go to this patient, I'll catch you guys for lunch." I backed away, and went to my first patient.

The day dragged on, and I was getting more and more tired. I got off at three just in time to go pick up my son at three fifteen. I washed my hands, and signed out. I walked to my car, and drove quickly to the school. I walked inside, and waited outside the classroom for the bell to ring. It rang a few minutes later, and all the kids came running out of the classroom.

"Dad!" Garrett came running up to me, and I scooped him up in my arms.

"How was your first day?" I asked.

"It was awesome. Me and Alec played all day. Then for snack we had animal crackers which are my favorite. And we have recess three times a day!" He talked and talked, as we walked out to the car. I put him in his car seat, and I got in the front. He kept talking and talking about how great his first day was, and I listened intently, asking questions when he stoped talking. We got home, and we both went in.

"What do you want for snack?" I called to him, as he ran up the stairs to play in his room.

"Do you even need to ask?" He yelled back.

"True. Cookies it is." Everyday at about four, Garrett would have snack. It would always be chocolate chip cookies. Never anything else. But I can't blame him, because they are the best cookies I've ever tasted.

I grabbed a few cookies, and put them on a plate. I put some milk in a cup and set it down on the counter.

"Cookies are ready!" I called up the stairs, putting the milk and cookies away. He came running down the stairs, with a towel attached to his shirt, which made it look like a cape, just like Superman.

"Superman is present and ready to eat." He stood up straight, and stared up at me. I laughed at him, and ruffled his hair. He sat up on the tall stool, and ate one of the small cookies.

"Drink your milk." I told him, and leaned over ontop of the counter.

"I don't want to." He whined, staring at the big glass of milk.

"Super heroes always drink milk." I lied.

"No they don't." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes they do. How do you think they get so big and strong?"

"They work out! Duh!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I work out, but am I a superhero? No. You have to drink your milk to be a superhero." I stated, with a smirk.

"No, Dad! You have it all wrong. I've never seen Spiderman or Superman ever drink milk." He ate the last cookie, and stared at the full glass.

"That's because they already have a ton of it. You don't have to drink it after you drink a lot of it." I lied to him. But it seemed to work. He looked at it, and took a sip. Then another, and another. "It's good isn't it?" I smirked.

"Now that you mention I won't ever have to drink it again, I might as well get fueled up." He put his arms up in the air, and started flexing showing me his 'muscles'.

"You can go play now." I said, after he fininished his glass. He jumped off the stool, and ran off to his room, probably to play more Spiderman. I cleaned up his mess, and went to my office to work on some paperwork.

Later that night, at around eight, I went up to his room, to find him sleeping a pile of toys. Mostly Spiderman toys. I picked him up, and layed him down on his bed. I tucked the blankets up around him, and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my super hero." I whispered, and left the room after I turned off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I love the review, I got from Sunshine72! very first review! (: Anyway chapter 2 of Classroom of love! hope you like it!**

**xx**

**edwardluver23**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

"Rise and shine! It's a beautiful morning!" I opened Garrett's blinds in his room. The sun shone through onto his bed.

"Dad! I can't see!" He yelled into his pillow.

"Good. That was my plan." I laughed at him, and took his blanket off of him.

"Daddy! Give me my blanket back!" He squealed jumping up and down on the bed.

"You're up now. You can't go back to sleep." I stuck my tongue out at him, acting like a little kid.

"That's not nice." He crossed his tiny arms over his chest.

"It is too." I smiled at him, and picked him up, and threw up over my shoulder with his head down. He pounded his hands on my back and squealed.

"Okay, okay. I give up! Let me down!" He yelled laughing. I set him down, and told him to put his clothes on for school, while I went downstairs to make breakfast. It wasn't really making breakfast, since all I did was put cereal in a bowl, and put the milk in after that. While I was waiting for Garrett, I flipped through the channels on the TV we had in the kitchen. I finally settled on the news.

"Today is supposed to be rainy. There is a chance of thunderstorms in the late afternoon." The meteorologist said. Garrett came hopping down the stairs in a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt.

"Love the outfit choice, son." I told him. He looked down at his outfit and smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy." He sat down on the stool at the counter, and started eating his Fruity Pebbles. I sat there watching the news, as he ate, listening to all the tragic stories and all the silly stories.

"You ready?" I asked, taking his spoon and bowl from him as soon as he was done.

"Yup." He hopped down from the stool, and walked to the front door.

"Don't forget your rain jacket. It's supposed to be rainy today." I grabbed his bright yellow rain coat, and put his arms through the holes. He grabbed his Spider man backpack, and walked out the door with me. I buckled him in his car seat, then I jumped in the drivers seat. I turned on the radio to one of my favorite bands, Debussy.

"Dad, I don't know this song. Can you change it?" He whined.

"Sorry, son. I don't have your CD in here." I told him, looking through the CD's as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Dang it." He whined. We listened the CD until we got the school. I helped him out, as it started raining. We ran inside, trying not to get too wet. We got to the door, and everyone was in there playing around. Miss. Bella came up to us, with the little boy attached to her leg again.

"Alec has been waiting for you, Garrett." Miss Bella said, smiling. Garrett went over to Alec and they started talking.

"Your hair is all wet." Bella said, put her hand through my hair. It felt so good to have her fragile hands in my hair. I shook my head and let the water fly everywhere. She squealed and put her hands up, trying for the water not to hit her. I smiled, and swept my hand through my hair.

"Well, I better get to work." I told her. "Later, Gar." I put my right fist down in his direction, as he pounded it.

"Later, Dad!" He called, as I walked out of the classroom, and down the hall. I left the building, and drove to the hospital. It was a long, boring day. At three, I went to go clock out. I put my charts back, when I noticed the television. The news was blaring on the TV and everyone gathered around and watched.

"There is a Tornado Warning in the whole region of Washington. I would strongly suggest to get into a safe room or place." The news person said. I ignored it because normally there never really is a tornado. I walked out of the hospital, and drove to get my son at school. It took awhile to get there, because of all the rain, so I ended up being very late. I sloshed through the ran, quickly, trying not to get too wet. I got inside, and squeaked my way down to the classroom.

"Daddy!" Garrett ran up into my arms, and gave me a hug.

"How was school?" I asked fixing his shirt that was coming up.

"Amazing. Me and Alec played all day long. But we didn't get recess because it was raining." He smiled at me. "And did you know Alec is Miss. Bella's son?"

"No I did not know that." I said, and put him down. He went and grabbed his backpack from his little box, while Miss. Bella came up to me.

"Garrett and Alec are really getting along." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the boys in front of us. I nodded at her, and smiled down at them. "They seem to be getting along pretty well." She looked up at me.

"I'm glad. This is Garrett's first best friend, and he can't stop talking about him." I chuckled slightly.

"So does Alec. He just talks on and on about how great Garrett is." She laughed. "Garrett is a very bright young man." She smiled down at him.

"He is." I said, simply. "I think we are going to go, before it gets too bad out."

"They aren't letting anyone leave the building anymore. If you came on time, they would have let you leave." She said. No one else was in the classroom. It was just me, Miss. Bella, Miss. Rose, Miss. Alice, Alec, and Garrett.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath quietly, so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Woah, watch your language." She laughed.

**Review and find out what happens while they are the only ones there! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far, I'm lovin' the fans! Thank you soo much for the reviews twilight luver0396, Sunshine72, and last but certainly not least, Edward'sBella21! If you review your name might be mentioned in the Author's notes! I will always include someones name in it! But you have to review!**

**Chapter 3 of Classroom of Love**

**EPOV**

The only people in the classroom, were Miss. Rose, Miss. Alice, Miss. Bella, Garrett, Alec and I. The boys talked and played Spider Man while the teachers and I talked about the weather.

"Wow, this weather is horrible." Miss. Rose crossed her arms over her chest, and looked out the big window.

"I hope we don't have to stay here long. I have a ton of stuff to do." Miss. Bella sighed.

"It doesn't look like we're going to be getting out of here any time soon." I said, as the lightning cracked out the window.

"Hey! Stop looking on the negative side." Miss. Alice said.

"I kind of like the rain. It's quite calming." Miss. Bella smiled, looking out the window. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. We all sighed and stared out the window. The rain was pelting the window, almost turning into hail. The lightning flashed, and the thunder cracked. Miss. Alice went to go turn on the TV so we could see what was happening. The weather man came up, in front of a huge map of Washington.

"There are thunderstorms and tornadoes all across this region of the map. If I were you I'd find some shelter, just in case a tornado does come you way." He gestured to a region on the Washington map.

"Daddy, where are we?" Garrett came over to us, and hopped up into my arms.

"We're right were he's pointing. The red part." I pointed at the TV.

"Red is my favorite color." He smiled. "Because it's Spider man's favorite color." I laughed at him. Of course that was his favorite color, since it was Spider man's favorite color. The teachers even laughed at him. Alec jumped up into Bella's arms, and she smiled at him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?" She fixed his hair, with the palm of her right hand.

"Are we going to die?" He frowned.

"Of course not. There's just a few thunderstorms." She kissed his forehead. She really is a good mom.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Garrett announced.

"Okay, I'll take you." I started to walk toward the door.

"No! I want Miss. Alice to!" He kicked in my arms. I set him down on his feet, and we walked over to Miss. Alice. She grabbed onto his hand, and walked out of the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom, too." Alec said to Miss. Bella.

"You couldn't have announced that when Garrett went?" She laughed. He shook his head.

"Can Miss. Rose take me? You always take me to the bathroom." He said. She sighed, and set him down. Miss. Rose picked him up and walked out of the room, and followed Miss. Alice and Garrett down the hallway.

"And then there was two." She laughed quietly. I chuckled slightly.

"So, you're Alec's mom? Garrett talks no stop about him." I looked over to her.

"Yes, I am. I've been raising him by myself since he was a few months old. You will not believe how much I hear about Garrett at my house." She looked out the window, at the pouring rain dropping down on the sidewalk.

"What happened to your husband?" I asked curiously.

"Well, he sort of..." I could hear her voice cracking. "He died in a car accident. He would always get drunk, and I told him to stop, but he never listened to me. One night, he went out for a couple drinks with his friends. It was three in the morning, and I haven't heard from him. That's when I started to worry. The police called me at 3:04, on May 23rd, 2003. They told me, he had been drinking and driving, and ran right into a pole." I could see tears falling down her face. I didn't know if I was should comfort her, or if that would be too weird.

"I'm so sorry." I leaned over and patted her back.

She looked up at me, without a tear falling anymore. "Don't be. I never should have married that ass hole. All he did was cause trouble for me and Alec. But he gave me Alec and that's the only happy part that happened during our marriage."

"I know how you feel. I've been a single parent for a few years, now." I told her.

"What happened to your wife?" She wiped the tears from her eyes, and sniffled her nose.

"She left me and Garrett when he was a year old. She said he was too much to handle. She was never much of a kid person. She took double shifts, just so she didn't have to watch him. A day after he turned one years old, she left, telling me she could have full custody of him, and she wanted a divorce from me. Which I was more then happy to agree." I smiled. "And Garrett and I have been on our own since then."

"I'm sorry." She leaned her head on my shoulder, staring out at the storm. We stood like that until they got back. The got back, and Garrett jumped up into my arms.

"Did you go good?" I asked, smiling. He nodded. "That's my boy." I held out my fist, and he hit his with mine. We turned our attention to the TV.

"If you are anywhere in this region, get into shelter now. There is two tornadoes coming your way." The weatherman almost yelled. We listened to the weather man, and walked down the hallway, to the other side of the building with no classrooms, to sit in the bathroom, because, after all, it is the safest place. We went into the boys bathroom, and sat down in the corner.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Alec clung to Miss. Bella, around her neck. He was sitting in her lap, with a terrified look on her face.

"There's no reason to be scared." She tucked his head onto her chest. All of a sudden we heard a huge crash, coming from outside the bathroom. I could hear the wind whooshing around outside the door. We all ducked down and put our hands on top of our heads. I held my arm around Garrett's waist and held him to me, while the other arm was around my head. I could hear the crashes coming from the bathroom this time. I could feel the dust and boards falling down on top of us, which hurt very badly. We moved around, trying to get away from the wood boards, and tiles flying off the wall.

I heard screams coming from the boys, and I could sense that the teachers were trying to be brave for them. I caught a few, Mommy's and Daddy's screaming out from them. It broke my heart, hearing them that way, but I know I'll try to protect them the best I can.

After it felt like it stopped, I was laying on my back, covering up my face, making sure nothing else falls down. I was holding onto Garrett's hand, and everything was dead silent. I could hear a pin drop. I tried to roll over, but I felt something on top of me. I opened my eyes, and Miss. Bella was laying on top of me, with her face tucked into my stomach, with her hands on her head. I moved around a little, and she opened her eyes. She looked at me, and her face was apologetic.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." I whispered back. She got off of me, and looked around at the others. Something is wrong. Very wrong.

"Is everyone okay?"

**Is everyone really okay? hmm...**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so the reviewer this time that I'd like to thank is Edward'sBella21! thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Is everyone okay?" I got up on my knees and looked at them. Garrett and Alec were both safely in Miss. Rose and Miss. Alice's arms.

"No." Miss. Rose sobbed. She held my son her arms and wept. His face was toward her chest, so I couldn't see what happened. He turned to look at me, and there was a huge cut from the left side of his forehead to the right. I gasped, and pulled him into my arms. There was blood all over his face, and matted in his thick brown hair. He started crying, so I held him to my chest and rocked him.

"It's going to be okay, buddy." I whispered into his ear. He nodded slightly, and closed his eyes into slits.

I heard sobs coming from Miss. Alice, Miss. Rose, and Miss. Bella. Miss. Bella now had Alec, and was rocking him. Nothing had happened to him.

"Is Alec okay?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah, just a few bumps and scraps." Miss. Bella whispered. "We better get Garrett to the hospital. He needs stitches." She stood up with Alec in his arms. Miss. Rose and Miss. Alice stood up, too, and tried to clear the path from where we were sitting and the door. There was wood pieces and tiles everywhere. The pipes must have burst because the water was shooting up from the sinks and toilets. I grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser, and pressed them lightly on Garrett's forehead. I dabbed at it, and got a little bit of blood up. I lied his head on my shoulder, making sure my shoulder wasn't causing pressure to his forehead.

"Daddy?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital. Just to get your head fixed." I kissed the top of his head.

"What happened to my head?" He touched his forehead, and brought his finger back, full of blood.

"You don't remember?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"We can't go out there." Miss. Bella said, looking out the front windows. There was hailing falling out of the sky, the size of a quarter. The wind was blowing the trees back and forth.

"You're right. We can't risk getting in the tornado while outside. We'll have to wait a little while, until it dies down." I said, and looked through the window. Miss. Rose and Miss. Alice sat down in the chairs in the lobby, and it looked like they were thinking. Garrett eventually fell asleep in my arms, and so did Alec in Miss. Bella's arms.

"He doesn't remember getting the cut on his head. I don't think he even remembers being in the storm." I told Miss. Bella, avoiding eye contact.

"I was afraid this was going to happen." She whispered, and looked over to me. "Alice? Rose? Can you take Alec and Garrett for a second? They should stay asleep, so you don't have to worry."

"Of course." They both said softly. I handed Garrett to Miss. Rose, as Miss. Bella gave Miss. Alice her Alec. When she handed him over, I noticed a huge cut from her wrist to her elbow.

"Follow me." She stated, and started walking down the hallway, to the kindergarten classroom.

"Miss. Bella?" I asked, and followed her quickly, because she was practically running through the halls.

She laughed at me. "Only my students call me Miss. Bella. You can call me Bella," She rushed to the classroom, and pushed open the door. Everything looked like we hadn't left it.

"Oh thank God." She sighed, relieved that the classroom wasn't hit. She sat down on one of the benches in the reading corner.

"Bella?" I asked, and sat next to her.

"Yes?" She turned and looked up at me.

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, I just fell on a piece of tile, no big deal." She tried to hide that arm behind her back.

"Can I see it, please?" I held out my hand. She took her arm out from behind her back, and showed me. The cut with think, and matted with blood. "Are you crazy? No big deal?" I lightly brushed my finger over the cut. "Why didn't you tell us?" I looked up at her.

"I wanted you to focus on Garrett, and not worry about me." She sighed, and looked down at her arm.

"This needs serious medical treatment. Believe me I'm a doctor." I said and got up from the bench. I went over to the teachers desk, and grabbed a few tissues. I dabbed them on the cut, and looked back at the cut. It looked a little better, but not much. "I have an emergency kit in my car, let me go run out and grab it." Before she could answer, was running out of the classroom, and down the hall to the lobby. Garrett and Alec were both still sleeping, so I slipped past, and ran out into the hail. I covered my head, the whole way there, and got to my car. I unlocked it and grabbed the emergency kit I carry around, since I'm a doctor. I got out and locked the car. I sprinted back in, and into the kindergarten room, to an awaiting Bella. She was still sitting on the bench, looking curiously down at her arm.

"I got it." I said, and walked to the bench. I knelt down in front of her, and rummaged through the kit. I found a disinfecting wipe, and a needle and thread. "This is going to sting a little bit." I said as I rubbed the disinfecting wipe across the cut. I felt her flinch, but then relax again. I grabbed my needle and thread, and threaded the needle. I heard her catch her breath, as I stuck the needle in her skin.

"Thank you for doing this." She whispered.

"It's my pleasure. I like helping people in need." I smiled up at her.

"Alec experienced what Garrett is going through right now." She said quickly.

"I don't understand what your saying." I whispered.

"Garrett has short term memory loss right now. He won't remember what happened tonight. But he will remember everything else." She searched for my eyes.

"When did you experience this?"

"Two years ago, Alec and I went to the local water park. It was a hot day, and we needed a way to cool off. The place was packed, but we still went anyway. Alec wanted to go in the pool, so I took him into the kiddie pool. I saw one of the mothers from the daycare I took Garrett to and I started to chat with her. I totally forgot about Alec and I noticed he tried to swim, and hit his head on the wall. He had the biggest bruise on his forehead for the next two weeks. I asked him what happened, and he said, 'What? Where are we?'. I, of course, freaked out, and rushed over to the doctor. She said that it was short term memory, and won't remember what happened that day." I forgot about stitching, as I listened to her story.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"There's no need to be. He's here, happy and healthy, and that's all that matters." She moved her hair from her left shoulder to her right shoulder, and shrugged down on the bench. I finished the stitches, and wiped a disinfecting wipe over it one more time, and put my supplies away.

"Well, we better get back, so I can stitch up Garrett's head. This should be interesting." I walked toward the door, and motioned for her to follow me. She followed me back down the hall, to the lobby, where Garrett and Alec were still sleeping.

"Rose? Can you turn Garrett around, so I can see his head?" I whispered. She nodded and turned him around in her arms. His eyes were still closed, so I rubbed the disinfecting wipe over his forehead lightly, and made sure it was clean. Then without waking up, I stuck the needle, a different needle then Bella's, and started stitching him up. Surprisingly he didn't wake up not once, until after I finished.

"Daddy, my head hurts." He mumbled, with his eyes half closed.

"I know, honey. It's going to hurt for a while, but in a few days it will be all gone." I said, and pushed his hair back.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"Can I take a shower? I feel dirty." He said, as all of us laughed at him.

"Yes, yes you can. As soon as we get home." I stood up from my kneeling position, and threw the needle and thread in the trash can. I closed the kit back up. I looked out the window, and it looked like the storm was lighting up.

"I think we're going to go home. It's getting better outside." I said, and motioned toward the windows.

"Yeah, I think we should head home, too." Bella said, and picked Alec up from Alice. I picked Garrett up, and grabbed the emergency and walked out the front doors.

"Bye. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I grinned and waved at them. They waved back, as I slipped out the door and into the rain. I walked to the car, and put Garrett in his booster seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as I hoped in the front seat.

"Home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews from, huntypenny,OCDE, rina, and my all time favorite, Edward'sBella21!**

**Chapter 5 of Classroom of Love (:**

EPOV

I woke up the next morning, dreading the look of all the damage that was going to happen all across town. I got up, and took a quick shower. I got dressed in my scrubs, and tried to calm my hair down. It was always sticking up in every direction. After a few minutes of trying to comb it down, it wouldn't work so I went to go wake up Garrett. I walked into his room, and stood int he doorway for a few moments, watching how peaceful he looks when we sleeps. I shook his shoulder lightly, to get his attention.

"Hey, Buddy, rise and shine." I whispered, and patted his back.

"Dad! Do I have to get up? Are you sure they didn't cancel school today?" He dug his face in his pillow.

I chuckled lightly and said, "No, I'm positive they didn't cancel school today." I sat there for a few moments waiting for him to move. "Don't make me get the tickle monster."

"You wouldn't." He sat up in his bed.

"I would." I threatened with a smile. He got up from the bed, and took off his Spider man pajamas. I left him in there to get ready, and went downstairs to make my famous breakfast. Cereal in a bowl. I grabbed the Fruity Pebbles, and put them in a bowl. I grabbed a spoon, and poured Skim Milk on top of it. I finished, just in time for him to come downstairs with a polo shirt on and khaki shorts.

"I love the combo." I ruffled his hair, as I walked past him.

"Dad! I just spent three whole minutes doing it." He whined.

"Sorry, little man." I said, and fixed his hair again.

"Why are you doing your hair?" I asked, and he shrugged. "There's a girl isn't there?" I smiled.

"Dad!" He yelled.

"What's her name?" I teased him.

"No one!" He yelled.

"No one? That's a rather odd name for a girl." I said. He giggled. "Come on, buddy, we're going to be late." I said, as he finished his Fruity Pebbles. I put the bowl in the sink, and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to the front door. He grabbed his Spider Man backpack, and raincoat, while I grabbed my cell phone and wallet. We walked out into the light drizzle. I put him in his booster seat, and got in the drivers seat. I drove to the school as quick as I could, but all the streets were closed because of trees that had fallen down. We arrived to school late, so I picked Garrett up and ran into the building, and down the hall to the classroom. The boys and girls were just starting to sit in a circle around Rose and Alice. Bella was standing by the door greeting people.

"Sorry, that we're late. There was a ton of traffic." I said out of breath. I set Garrett down, and he went to go play with the other kids.

"It's fine. A lot of the other parents were late, because of the falling trees." She said. I looked down the hall, and saw there was a lot of construction going on.

"I see they are fixing that side of the school." I looked back at her.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will be able to use that half of the school for a while. But we should be lucky that we made it out alive, with barely any bumps or scratches." She said, looking down at the stitches on her arm. "By the way, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." She looked up at me, holding her arm.

"It was nothing. It's what I do for a living," I smiled down at her. "Well, I better get to work. Bye, Bella. Bye, Garrett!" I yelled into the classroom.

"Bye, Dad!" I heard him yell back, as I headed back down the hall, through the doors, to my car, and slowly making my way to the hospital.

I walked through the automatic doors, and into the lobby. I grabbed my charts and started looking through them.

"Hey, man. You're late." Emmett stated, grabbing his charts.

"I know, there was so much traffic after last nights mess." I said, and flipped through the pages.

"Yeah, there was. Where were you guys at when it happened?" Jasper came up to us.

"I was sitting in my basement, scared as hell." Emmett scoffed.

"I was at Garrett's school, sitting in the bathroom with two little boys and three teachers, while the tornado tore half of the bathroom up." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Woah. I was just sitting in my living room listening to it storm." Jasper said. "What happened?" He directed the question toward me.

"Well, I was late from getting to Garrett's school, and the teachers told me they weren't letting anyone leave the building." I told them the rest of the story, and they stood there and listened.

"Are the teachers hot?" Emmett asked at the end of the story. Jasper hit him on the back of the head.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Yeah, actually they are. There's someone perfect for you there, Em. And you too, Jas." I smiled at them.

"What about you Edward? Are there any hotties for you there?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Yeah, Emmett, I think there might be." I smiled thinking about Bella.

"Well, we might just have to meet these hotties sometime." Jasper said, and put his charts back down.

"How about tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Emmett said.

"Great, I'll pick you guys up before I take Garrett to school." I said and stalked off to my first patient.

The rest of the day went by with sicknesses and broken legs and arms. As soon I had my last patient leave, I clocked out and headed over to the school. I arrived in the classroom, as was greeted by a huge hug by my son. I swept him up in my arms, and held him.

"Hey, Buddy. How was school today?" I asked, as Bella came up to us.

"It was really fun. Me and Alec played all day today." He droned on and on. I set him down, and he started to talk to Alec again.

"Could you come in after school tomorrow so we could talk about Garrett?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely." I said, and grabbed Garrett's hand.

"Bye, Miss. Bella." Garrett waved back at her, and she smiled.

"Bye, Gar." She waved back. We left, the school, and drove to the house. He ran upstairs, and I went to the kitchen to get his cookies out. I set them on a plate, and got out a glass of milk.

"Snacks ready!" I yelled, as I put the milk away.

He came running in, and hopped into the chair.

"Daddy, how was your day?" He asked, and took a bite of the cookie. I was astounded. He has never ever asked how my day was, or anything close to that. He must have noticed my hesitating, and answered my not asked question. "Miss. Bella told me to be polite to everyone, and asked them a question."

"Well, Miss. Bella is right. And my day was full of kids." I smiled at him, and leaned against the counter, looking down at him.

"That's good, Dad." He finished his cookies, and drank most of his milk. Then he was off to play in his room. The rest of the night went by quickly, until eight, which was Garrett's bedtime. I walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Hey, buddy. Time for bed." I said, and lifted him up and put him in his bed.

"Read me a story, Daddy." He said, and snuggled into the blankets.

"Which one do you want?" I looked at his book shelf.

"Frogge!" He said. It was one of his all time favorites. I started to read, and his favorite part came up.

"'Frogge!' called his mother. 'Whaaaat?'" I said dramatically. He giggle in his bed, as I finished the story. I closed the book with a dramatic, "The End," I put it back in the bookshelf.

"'Night, buddy." I kissed his forehead, and walked to the doorway.

"'Night, Daddy." He whispered, as I turned off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**So... reviews! Thanks so much to Christina96 and Edward'sBella21! Lovin' the reviews! (:**

**Chapter 6!**

**EPOV**

"Emmett! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I yelled out the window at Emmett, as he ran to the car. I had already picked up Jasper, so they could meet the teachers.

"Sorry, man. I couldn't find my left shoe." He said, as he lifted up his shoe that was in his right hand. He hopped in the passenger seat, while Jasper sat in the back next to Garrett.

"Well, let's just hope that the roads aren't nearly as bad as they were yesterday." I said, as I sped off toward the school. Emmett was practically bouncing in his seat.

"What is your excuse for us being there?" Emmett asked quietly, so Garrett couldn't hear.

"Both of your cars broke down, and you needed a ride to work." I chuckled slightly.

"Okay, I think I got it." Emmett looked like he was concentrating on what the excuse was. I shook my head with a slight smile, and parked in a parking spot far away from the school. I jumped out of the drivers seat, and got Garrett out of his booster seat. I got him out, and grabbed his hand. Jasper and Emmett looked like it was Christmas, and they were opening their first present. We got in the building, and we walked down the hall to the classroom. We walked in together, and Garrett ran to Alec's side. Emmett's eyes snapped to Rose, and Jasper's went to Alice. Bella, Rose and Alice approached us.

"Hey, Edward. Who are your friends?" Rose asked, looking at the guys.

"Well, Rose, this is Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper, this is Rose, Alice and Bella." I said, pointed at each of them when I got to their name. They shook hands, and while Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rose shook hands, they kept their hands together for a little too long.

"Let me show you around." Alice said looking at Jasper.

"Yeah, come on." Rose said to Emmett. They walked away, while the girls showed them the classroom.

"Well, it seems your friends hit it off with them." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, they did." I smiled looking at them.

"Don't forget about the meeting after school today. Don't forget." Bella reminded me.

"No promises." I winked at her. She laughed, and looked at the four of them walking around the classroom. I saw Rose hand Emmett a small slip of paper. I laughed quietly, while Bella looked up at me confused.

"Rose just handed Emmett her number." She nodded her head in understanding, and laughed quietly. They all came back up to us, and stood in a circle.

"Well, I guess we better get to work." I said, and motioned for the door. "Bye, Garrett!" I called. "Pound it?" I asked, as he came up to me. He grinned and touched my fist. I laughed, and left with Jasper and Emmett at my heels.

"Get her number, Em?" I asked, smiling.

"Hell yes!" Emmett boomed, with little kids walking by. "Wait, I mean... Heck yes!" He yelled to make sure they heard.

"Nice save." Jasper said.

"Are you going to call her?" I asked, as we walked out of the building.

"Why wouldn't I?" He grinned, and hopped in the front seat of my car.

"Could you ask her for Alice's number for me?" Jasper asked shyly.

"Oh, someone has a crush." Emmett teased.

"Shut up." Jasper warned.

"Geez, take a joke. I was kidding. Anyway, I'll see." Emmett said. He took out his phone, and added her as a contact.

"So, Edward, you and Bella?" Jasper asked, putting an elbow on Emmett and my seats.

"We're just friends." I said, simply.

"That's what you think now, but you feel more with her." Emmett smiled.

"She's Garrett's teacher. It could never happen." I turned on my turning signal, and turned.

"Yes it could. It's perfectly legal." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but I don't think she feels the same way." I said, and pulled into the hospitals parking lot.

"Ha! So you do feel that way. And I've seen the way she looks at you. She's crazy about you. I mean who isn't?" Emmett joked. I was about to park the car in a parking spot, when a lady pulled in ahead of me. I honked my horn, and drove down the next lane of parking spots.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Em." I said, and pulled into a spot at the back of the parking lot.

"By the way, Rose is smoking hot." Emmett got out of the car, as did Jasper and I.

"So is Alice." Jasper grinned.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome." I said, and walked through the automatic doors to the hospital.

The rest of the day went on, until three. I clocked out, and went to find Emmett and Jasper.

"Come on, guys. I got to go pick up Garrett." I found them in the lounge, eating.

"Hold on, man." Emmett threw away his sandwich wrapper in the trash can. I tapped my foot on the floor, as they both stood up from the table. We walked out of the hospital, and to the car. I turned on a CD and drove to the school.

"What kind of crap are you listening to?" Emmett plugged his ears.

"It's classic." I said, showing him the CD cover.

"Do you have any rap music?" He asked, looking through all my CD's. I shook my head. I pulled up to the school, and got out. We walked in the building and down the hallway to the classroom. We walked in, and I saw Garrett and Alec talking in the corner.

"Ready for the meeting?" Bella came bouncing up, and stood next to me.

"Shit, I forgot. Emmett, Jasper how are you going to get home? I have to stay after." I said, but it appeared they weren't listening they were too busy staring at Alice and Rose "Guys? Guys!" I almost yelled.

"What?" Jasper's eyes broke away from Alice and looked over to me. I heard Bella trying to hide her laugh from beside me.

"I have to stay after, so you have to stay here a little longer." I told them.

"We can take them home." Alice offered, as her and Rose came up to us.

"You'd do that?" Jasper asked, getting lost in her eyes.

"Absolutely." She breathed out.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you guys later." I told them all with a grin.

"We can't leave yet. All the kids aren't gone yet." Rose said.

"I'll take over for you. I mean how bad can a few kids be?" I said, and shooed them toward the door.

"Let me go grab my purse." Alice said, and walked over to the desk in the corner. Rose followed and grabbed her purse and jacket. They came back, and walked out with Emmett and Jasper.

"By the way, Edward, thank you!" Alice called from the hallway. I laughed, and looked at all the kids around us.

"Well, that was nice of you." Bella said.

"It's what I do." I shrugged my shoulders with a smile. Someone tugged on my scrub pants, and I looked down. A little girl with red curly hair in pig tails on the side of her head was standing underneath me.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" Her sweet little voice said. I knelt down in front of her, and smiled.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I laughed, she smiled sweetly back, with dimples. I turned around, and she hopped on my back. She squealed, as I trotted around the room, in circles. I made it back to a smiling Bella, and set her down. I was attacked with at least a dozen other kids, wanting a ride.

"Woah, one at a time." I said, and let a little boy with bright blonde hair on my back. I did the same thing with exactly seventeen kids, and I was so tired after. I was out of breath, so I sat down at one of the tiny chairs at a small square table.

"Well, since everyone has left, let's go talk." Bella laughed, and motioned toward her desk. There was two chair sitting in front of the desk, so I took one of them. She cleared her throat. "I would like to start off with telling you, you are awesome with kids. I saw the way you treated those kids out there, when you were giving them rides."

I nodded my head, and smiled. "Thank you. I've had a lot of practice with Garrett."

"I can see that. Your face lights up whenever you're with a kid. It's like they live and think in a different world then you do, and you want to explore that world." She explained.

"Children are very interesting to me. They seem way more intelligent then adults. They act different around serious situations, and more joking around those serious situations. They aren't afraid to get in a little trouble, or afraid to express their feelings. I wish adults were more like that." I told her the truth.

"That's fascinating. And don't forget about the energy. They have so much energy, adults wish that they still had that." She smiled, and looked through some papers at her desk.

"Oh, yes. It's like they were given a double shot of espresso, and a puppy." I laughed and looked over to the boys playing with action figures.

She laughed, and then her face got serious. "It's time to get down to business."


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewer time! Huge thanks to Christina96, and Edward'sBella21!**

**EPOV**

"Okay, so why am I here today?" I asked her.

"Well, Garrett has some trouble with playing with other kids, then Alec. He just spends so much time with Alec, that he doesn't share his time with other children. I'm not just saying it's only Garrett's problem, because Alec is going through it too. And I'm going to talk to him later about it."

"Okay, I'll talk to him about it. No worries. But how are we going to fix this problem? We can't just separate them." I said, concerned for Garrett and Alec's sake.

"We certainly won't separate them, but they have to play with other kids too. Maybe they could play in a big group or something like that." She explained. "Thank you for your time, please consider it." She stood up from her chair, and held out her hand to shake. I shook it back with a grin.

"Thanks for tell me about this." I smiled, and looked over to Alec and Garrett who were still playing in the corner. "Come on, son, let's go." I called, and motioned toward the door.

"Bye, Alec! Bye, Miss. Bella!" He yelled back at them, as I swept him up in my arms and walked out with him in my arms. We walked down the hall, in silence, until we got to the car. I strapped him in and got in the front. I started the car and pulled out.

"Daddy?" He asked, playing with one of his action figures from the back seat.

"Yeah, buddy?" I looked at him through my rear-view mirror. He was still playing with his little Spider man, whipping it around and around, as if it was flying.

"Can Alec come over this weekend for a play date?" He asked, looking up from the action figure.

"I'll have to ask Alec's mom. And I have something I'd like to talk to you about." I put my eyes back on the road.

He groaned. "Not again." He mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes again." I laughed quietly. We made it home, and I let him out. I grabbed his snack, while he sat on the chair by the counter, and watched me. I set the cookies down in front of him, while I went to grab the milk.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Daddy?" He asked, and bit into his little chocolate chip cookie.

"Miss. Bella told me you spend a lot of time with Alec." I explained, and put the milk down in front of him. He nodded.

"I do, but how is that bad?" He took a big gulp of milk.

"Well, you don't spend time with other kids, buddy." I bent my chest over the counter, leaning on it with my arms crossed on the counter.

"Yes I do. I play with Kate." He said.

"Okay, well spend some time with other kids."

"What will happen if I don't?" He argued.

I almost glared at him. "You won't be able to play with Alec at all." I warned, and left Garrett to eat his cookie.

I went into the living room, and flipped through the channels on the TV. I found a cartoon on, that Garrett and I used to watch on Saturday mornings, snuggled on the couch. Garrett came into the living room, and sat down on the couch next to me. He leaned his head on my shoulder, while I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. I hugged him to me, while we watched the show.

The next morning, we got to school, with a few minutes to spare. Once we got inside, we were greeted, like always, by Bella. She smiled as we walked up, and guided Garrett into the classroom. After he went off to play with Alec, Bella joined my side.

"Did you talk to him about it?" She asked, and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked up at me through her beautiful lashes.

"Yes, I did. He seemed to take it okay, let's just see how today goes. Did you?" I asked, and looked down at her.

She smiled softly. "Yeah. He agreed to it, which is very good."

"Did Alec ask about the play date that Garrett asked him to?" I looked over at them playing blocks in the corner of the classroom. The same corner that they were yesterday after school.

"I think he mentioned it, once or twice." She smiled, like he had mentioned it multiple times.

"Well, what do you think about it?" I asked. "I mean it's okay with me, but I had to check with you." I added.

"I guess, it's fine with me, but on one condition." She warned.

"What is it?"

"They both have to play with other kids today, and they can have a play date tomorrow, since it's Saturday." Her inner teacher came out.

"Sounds good. We will talk about the details after school, but right now I have to get to work." I said, and went over to Garrett.

"Pound it." I said, as I held out my fist. Garrett hit his fist with mine, with a smile. I walked to the door, and called, "Bye, buddy!" as I walked out. I heard a faint, "Bye, Dad." Come from the classroom.

I got to work, and went to look through my charts. Emmett and Jasper were already there.

"Hey, guys." I said, as I jogged up to them, and pulled my chart from the counter.

"Hey, dude." Emmett said, not looking up from his clipboard.

"How was the drive home?" I asked, with a smirk.

"You purposely had a meeting after school on purpose." Jasper smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I totally forgot about it, but I bet you two had a good time in their cars." I laughed at my own joke.

"Hell yes. Rose has the sweetest car ever. It's a 1967 Camaro, in bright red. It's like my dream car, but I'm stuck with my Jeep." Emmett sighed.

"Well, Alice has a 2011 Porshe in yellow. The brightest car in the parking lot." Jasper bragged.

"What all did you guys do with them last night?" I asked, with a smirk.

"They just drove us home, but you should have seen Emmett's face when he saw Rose's car." Jasper started laughing hilariously.

"What am I missing?" I asked, looking between them. From Emmett to Jasper.

"Well, Emmett, he practically sat on top of the car, and had the biggest grin on his face. But the look on Rose's face was even more funny. She looked like she was going to rip his face off, for getting finger prints on her windshield." Jasper explained. I busted out laughing, and everyone in the hospital turned and looked at me. I stopped laughing.

"I have to get to work, talk to you guys later." I called, as I stalked down the hallway to my first patient.

I arrived at the school at exactly three fifteen. I got in the classroom to an awaiting little boys, and a very happy teacher.

"Boys, why don't you go play for a while." Bella suggested to the boys, and they went to go play in that corner, as I walked up to them.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing it went well today." I smiled at her.

"It went very well. Even though they didn't go away from each other, they played with all the other kids." Bella grinned.

"That means, play date tomorrow."

"That's right." She laughed.

"Okay, how about meet me at my house, at around one?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." She nodded, as I handed her a slip of paper with my address on it.

"See you then." I smiled, and picked Garrett up in my arms.

"Bye, Alec! Bye, Miss. Bella!" He called over my shoulder.

I was too excited for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm going to make this quick so... reviewers.**

**Julie and Edward'sBella21! Love the reviews!**

**EPOV**

"Garrett!" I yelled up the stairs, to wake him up. It's nine in the morning, and Alec will be over in four hours. Which means I have four hours to make this house spotless. I heard rustling from upstairs, which meant he had woken up. "Are you up?" I yelled again.

"Yeah!" He yelled back, in a sleepy voice. I walked to the kitchen and started wiping off the counters. So far the kitchen has all I cleaned, in the past hour. I heard Garrett shuffle into the kitchen, as I started the dishes.

"Can I have breakfast?" He asked, sitting down at the counter.

"Yeah, hold on. Let me finish these dishes." I answered, shoving a few plates and bowls into the dishwasher. As soon as all the dishes were in there, I grabbed a clean bowl, a box of cereal, and the gallon of milk, and set it in front of Garrett. He poured his own cereal, and put the rest of the cereal and milk back in the fridge, and pantry.

"Hey, once you're done with your breakfast, can you help me out, by cleaning up your room a bit?" I asked, finishing up the kitchen. He nodded his head, and dug into his Fruity Pebbles. "Thanks, buddy." I messed up his hair, and went to clean to living room. I was dusting off the TV, when I heard Garrett shuffle up to his room. I finished the living room, in about two hours, and went to the bathroom. Which was my least favorite room to clean. It always smelled.

I finished that room, and went up to Garrett's room to check on his progress. All of his toys were in his toy box, and his bed was made so it looked like he never slept in it. His books were all in the shelf, with the label on the outside. His floor was spotless, with absolutely nothing on it.

"Good job, buddy." I smiled at the outcome.

"Thanks, dad. It took me like three hours!" He said exaggerated. "Why do you want it to be clean? It's just Alec." He asked. Alec wasn't the real reason why I wanted the house to be clean. The real reason was because Bella was going to be here, and I wanted to make the best impression I could. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Because I want it to be clean." I reasoned with him. He let it go, because he must have realized he already cleaned, so it doesn't matter if it has to be clean or not.

The doorbell rang from downstairs, and Garrett and I ran down the stairs to open it. I let him open it, and Bella and Alec were waiting there with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys." I said, pulling the door open further. "Come on in." I motioned inside the house, and everyone followed. Garrett and Alec ran up the stairs, while Bella and I went to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked, looking through the fridge.

"No, thank you." She said, and sat down at the stool by the counter. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank a sip. "I can't stay long, I have to go meet up with some friends." She said, and stuck her thumb toward the door.

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you around four?" I said as a question.

"Okay, see you then." She said, and walked toward the door. "Oh and by the way, I love your house." She called, as I heard the door closed. Of course I was sad to see her go. I thought she was going to stay, but I guess she has plans with her friends. I went into my office, and checked my emails, which I haven't done in a week. There was about a hundred emails. I clicked through all of them for about an hour, until I went upstairs to check on them. They were playing some kind of super hero game, so I didn't want to disturb them. I poked my head in, and pulled it right back out. I went to the living room, and turned on ESPN. Nothing interesting on.

Two hours later, Bella rang the doorbell. I opened the door, and was greeted with a smile.

"Hello." I said, and opened the door a little bigger. She walked in, and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"How was Alec?" She asked.

"They were great. I hardly noticed they were here." I smiled at her, as she took a seat by the counter. "So how was your day?" I asked, leaning my back against the counter.

"Relaxing. I haven't had a day without Alec in about three years." She sighed, and looked down at her hands.

"Didn't your parents ever take him?" I asked curiously.

"My dad offered, but I never felt comfortable leaving him." She looked up at me through her long lashes.

"I feel the same way about Garrett. But my mom insists I have some free time. She gets kind of pushy." I laughed quietly. She giggled in her seat.

"Mommy!" Alec yelled, as he ran down the stairs, with Garrett behind him. Bella stood up with a grin on her face, and scooped him up in her arms. She laughed and tickled him all over. He squealed, and tried to push her hands away. I laughed at them, as I took Garrett in my arms. She set him down, and looked at us.

"Mommy, Garrett and I played all day long! We play action figures, and we played super heroes! He likes all the same things I do, mommy." Alec said excitedly.

"That's good, honey." She smiled down at him.

"Daddy?" Garrett asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Can me and Alec go play again?" He asked, innocently.

"Go ahead." I said, pushing him toward the door of the kitchen. They ran back up the stairs to Garrett's room.

"You're a really good dad, you know that right?" Bella took her chair again.

"I guess, I do." I smiled at her. "You're a really great mom and teacher, you know that right?"

"Thank you." She grinned back at me.

"So tell me about yourself." I said, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I grew up here in this town, with my dad. I'm an only child so it got kind of lonely. I used to babysit all the time for the neighbors that lived next door, which got me into loving kids so much. One of the neighbors kids that was my age, at the time, ended up being my husband." She started to get tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, before she thought I would notice. "How about you? Tell me about yourself."

"I was born in Chicago, but my real parents died when I was to young to remember. So, Carlisle and Esme, adopted me and shipped me over to this small town. Carlisle is a doctor, so that's what got me into the medical field. My wife was actually one of my patients one day." I told her.

"What did she look like?" She asked curiously.

"She had big blue eyes, that could make anyone do what she says. She was pretty short, with bleach blond hair. But I think I prefer brunettes." I smiled at her. "What did your husband look like?"

"Well, he wasn't the tallest guy I've ever met. He wasn't very muscular, because he drank all the time. He had dark blonde hair, with blue eyes." She described.

"What high school did you go to?" I asked, wondering if she went to the same school as me.

"I didn't go to school. I was home schooled by a tutor my dad hired." She said. "What about you?"

"Forks high school." I said. It was the only high school in the town. "What happened to your mom?"

"She left me and my dad when I was a baby." She looked down at her hands again.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She's somewhere in Florida with her new husband that is like half her age." She chuckled quietly.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty six. How old are you?" She looked up from her hands, and into my eyes.

"Twenty eight." I answered honestly. I was twenty three when Garrett was born. That also meant Bella was only twenty one when she had Alec. "I had better get dinner started." I said looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the sink.

"Would you like some help?" She asked, getting up from her stool.

"You're the guest." I stated.

"I love to cook, I don't mind." She said, and put on the apron that was hanging by the fridge.

"Well, then lead the way." I said motioning into the kitchen. She walked in and grabbed some noodles, pasta sauce, garlic and slices of bread.

I sat down at the counter, and watched her make dinner. I didn't want to intrude. I had to admit, she looked pretty sexy making dinner in my kitchen.

"Would you like to preheat the oven for me and put a few of those slices of bread on a pan instead of sitting on your butt?" She smiled, as she looked up from the pot in front of her on the stove.

"Of course." I said eagerly, and preheated the oven to 350. I grabbed a few slices of bread and put them down on a pan. I put a little bit of garlic on it, and popped them in the oven.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked a little too late.

"I would love to." She smiled, and stirred the sauce, in the pan. I went up to Garrett's room, and opened the door. They were playing some kind of weird game, as I walked in.

"Hey, guys. It's almost time for dinner. Go get cleaned up." I told them, and started to pick up the toys from the floor. I skipped back down to the kitchen, where Bella had everything already made and set up. I grabbed the plates, forks and knives, and set the table.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked her, holding up a bottle of it.

"Sure." She said, and put the pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table. As I poured two glasses of wine in wine glasses, she pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, and onto the table.

"It looks delicious." I said, and handed her her glass. She took a sip, and sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled. The boys came bouncing in and took a seat at the table. I sat at the head of the table, while Bella sat to my right.

"Dig in guys." She scolded, and picked up a spoonful of spaghetti and plopped it on Alec's plate. She did the same with Garrett's plate, and put one on her plate. I grabbed the spoon after her and gave myself a big helping. I grabbed a slice of garlic bread, and dug in.

I moaned. "This is amazing, Bella. Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked, taking another bite.

"My dad had no clue how to cook, so I taught myself." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, mom, this is one of your best meals." Alec smiled at her.

"Thanks, hon." She grinned back at him.

"Daddy, how come you can't cook like this?" Garrett asked.

"Because I never learned how to." I chuckled slightly.

"Mom will teach you." Alec said. Bella laughed, and kept eating without saying anything. We finished eating and I brought all the dishes to the sink. Bella started rinsing them.

"Wait. You are not cleaning the dishes after you just made dinner." I said, and pulled the plate from her hand.

"Why not?" She asked, and put both her hands on her hips.

"Because you just made dinner, and you are not doing the dishes too." I said, and started scrubbing off the plate. She gave up and went to sit down at the counter.

"I really don't mind washing the dishes too." She sighed.

"Well, I mind that you don't mind washing the dishes." I smiled at her, to see if she got that. She just nodded and smiled back. I finished up the dishes, and put the clean ones back into the cabinets.

"Alec and I better get going." She stated, and stood up from the stool.

"Garrett had a great time today, and he was no trouble at all," I said as the boys came in the kitchen. We walked down the hall to the front door and stood there.

"What do you say?" Bella asked Alec, as she stood in the doorway.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Thank you for watching him." She said to me, and walked out the door, with her hand in Alec's.

"Bye!" Garrett and I waved out the door, as they got in the car and pulled away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers? I think yes!(: Here they are! Edwardlover4vr, babyA, and of course how could I forget Edward'sBella21!**

**EPOV**

We got to school Monday morning a little earlier then normal. Garrett jumped out of the car, and ran inside the building. I jogged after him, down the hallway, and into the classroom.

"Well, look who's early this bright and shining morning." Bella came up to me with a big grin on her face, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Garrett just couldn't wait to get to school." I smiled back, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Garrett and Alec came running up to us, as excited as ever. "Mommy?" Alec asked.

"Yes?" Bella looked down at Alec with a smile.

"Can you teach Garrett's dad how to cook while we have a play date after school?" He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. He's really good with those puppy dog eyes. But I really wanted that to happen, and I was about to bat my

"Oh, I don't know. You'll have to ask Garrett's dad, because I don't mind." Bella said gently to him.

"Sure, why not." I said, as the boys started jumping up and down.

"Thank you, daddy!" Garrett jumped in my arms, and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck.

"I have to get to work, buddy. I'll see you after school." I kissed both his cheeks and set him down.

I started to walk away, until I heard Garrett say, "Pound it." I turned around and he was holding up his fist with a smile on his face. I touched his knuckles with mine, and smiled down at him. I turned away, and went out to my car and drove to work.

The rest of the day went by really slowly. I was stopped just at three by Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey man. You're not going to believe this." Emmett came up to me, with a big grin.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"I got a date with Rose. And Jasper got a date with Alice."

"Man, I wanted to tell him my news." Jasper whined.

"Quit whining. We wouldn't want Alice to put you in time out." Emmett grinned at Jasper. Jasper just smiled.

"Are you serious?" I asked, astounded.

"Dead serious. How long is it going to take you to get a date with Miss. Bella?" Jasper leaned against the front counter.

"Well, we have something like a date tonight. She's going to teach me how to cook." I admitted.

"At your house?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, but the boys are having a play date so it's not really a date." I said.

"She's certainly in for a big job, teaching you how to cook." Jasper laughed.

"I got to go get Garrett at school, I'll talk to you later about those dates you're having." I smiled and ran out to my car. I got to school five minutes early, so I had to wait outside the door impatiently. The bell finally rang, and I ripped open the door, to a class full of crazy.

"Jimmy, put the chair down!" I heard Alice yell across the room, at a little boy lifting a chair above his head.

There was kids standing on table, kids screaming, so I started taking the people on the tables, off. One by one I'd lift them down, and they'd stay down. I finally finished, and there was no more screaming kids or kids on tables.

"How'd you do that?" Rose asked, as she came up to me, out of breath.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Get them down off the tables, and they stayed off the tables. We've been trying all day long to get them to stay off the tables, and they would never stay." She let out a small smile.

"Well-" I started but was cut off by Bella.

"Because he's just that good with kids." She smiled and joined our conversation.

"Thanks." I laughed out. "So, Rose, I hear you have a date with Emmett."

"How'd you know?" She smiled.

"I'm just that good." I smiled back.

"Yeah, I do. Tonight, actually." She admitted.

"Well, you'll have to tell me how it goes." She walked away, to say goodbye to some kids.

"So, are you going to go just come over to my house later? Because we have different cars." I asked.

"I could just follow you out of the parking lot, as soon as all the kids leave." Bella smiled, and went to help some kids out with their jackets. I waited right there for about ten minutes until all the kids left.

"Okay, ready to go?" Bella hopped up to me, with a grin on her face. I nodded and stood up.

"Hi, daddy!" Garrett came up to me, and jumped up in my arms.

"Hi, buddy." I held him all the way out to the car, and put him in his car seat. I saw Bella and Alec get into a car, as I got in the drivers spot. I sped off toward my house, and got out, just as Bella pulled in. The boys jumped out and ran inside together. Bella and I walked in, and went straight for the kitchen.

"Let's get to cooking." I smiled, and put on one of the aprons I had hanging on a hook, and handed Bella the other one.

"I love your enthusiasm. That's the spirit." She smiled, and put on the apron, and tied it in the back.

"What did you have in mind to make?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Homemade pizza, and then maybe a brownie for desert." She said. "But, by the looks of you fridge, I don't think you don't have the ingredients." She opened the fridge up to nothing.

"Well, then I guess we have to go to the store." I smiled, and took my apron off. Bella did the same, as I walked up the stairs to Garrett's room.

"Garrett?" I called, and opened the door. The boys were playing in the corner with something.

"Yeah, dad?" He looked up from his toys.

"We have to run to the store real quick. Go grab your jacket." I said, and left the room. I walked back down the stairs, to Bella waiting by the door. I took her jacket off the coat hanger, and helped her put it on.

"Thank you." She said, and buttoned it up. The boys came down in their jackets, and we all loaded up in my car. I drove to the small store down the street. I watched the boys, while Bella hurried down the isles in total concentration, on what she needed. She grabbed her whole basket full of stuff, and we made our way up to the cash register. The cashier swiped everything, and put them in bags. I saw Bella digging through her purse, probably for money, but before she could swipe her credit card, I swiped mine, and she glared at me.

"Hey, it's for me. I pay." I smiled, and signed my name. Bella and I grabbed all the bags, and walked out to the car, and put them in the trunk. We strapped the boys back in the car, and drove back to my house. The boys hopped out, and ran inside, while Bella and I grabbed the groceries and put them in the kitchen. Bella and I took all of the groceries out of the bags, and set them on the counter. Bella took out the already made dough, and set it out on the counter.

"Okay, let's get started. First set the oven to 350." She said, and pointed to the oven. I set it, and turned back to her, pressing her fingers through the dough.

"Now here's the hard part. If you want to be cool, then you can flip it around with your hands, but the other way is just to press it into a circle shape." She explained.

"I'll try the cool way." I smiled at her, and took the dough. I tried to flip it around in the air, until it got out of control, and landed on Bella's head. She laughed, and tried to take it out of her hair. I laughed too, and helped her get it out.

"You suck." She smiled, after I got the dough off of her.

"Thanks." I smiled back, and started flipping the dough again. I managed to keep it in control, and set it on a pan that Bella set out.

"Now is the easy part." She said, and held up the bottle of pizza sauce. "Just spread it all over the pizza." She said, and handed me the jar and a spoon.

"Sounds easy enough." I opened the jar, and started to spread it over the pizza. I finished it and looked up to Bella who was staring at me. She looked away when I looked up, and handed me the shredded cheese without looking up. I spread it all over the pizza, and popped it in the oven.

"How long?" I asked, starting the timer.

"Fifteen minutes." She smiled. I set the timer, and walked out of the kitchen. I walked to the living room, with Bella following. I plopped down on one end of the couch, and she sat down on the other.

"So, what medical field are you in?" She asked.

"Pediatrics." I answered truthfully.

"So you're with kids?" She smiled.

"Yep, just like you." I grinned back.

"That explains a lot." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just so good with kids. I saw what you did today after school." She said, looking down at her tangled fingers.

"Oh yeah. I love kids. Part of the reason why I had Garrett." I admitted. "How long have you been a teacher?"

"This is my second year. I just got my masters degree three years ago." She told me.

"So, that makes you how old?" I asked.

"Twenty-seven." She said. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight." I smiled. "We better go check on the pizza." I stood up, at the exact same time Bella did. We bumped into each other, as I looked down into her big brown eyes. I leaned down, and our lips almost touched, when the timer on the oven dinged. We pulled apart quickly, and went into kitchen, to take the pizza out of the oven. I grabbed it with a towel, and set it on the stove.

"Perfect." Bella smiled at the pizza.

"Well, I did have a great coach." I winked at her, and left the kitchen, to get the boys ready for dinner. I walked up to his room, and opened. They were playing still.

"Boys, time to get ready for dinner. Go wash up." I said, and left the room. I walked back down to the kitchen, and stood in the doorway, watching Bella. She was mixing up a salad.

"Stare much?" She said without turning around. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"How'd you know?" I smiled.

"Don't all parents have eyes on the back of their head?" She laughed, and set the salad on the dining room table.

"I think I've heard that once or twice." I grinned, and cuz the pizza into twelve slices. I grabbed the pan and put it next to the salad on the table. I grabbed four glasses, and filled each of them with ice cold water. I put the glasses back down at the table, just when the boys came hopping in.

"Oh, pizza!" Alec said, excitedly.

"Do you like pizza?" I asked, as everyone took their seats.

"Of course I do! Who doesn't?" He grinned, which showed off his dimples. The boys grabbed one slice, and Bella and I grabbed two, and we dug in.

"Dad, you actually made something that was good!" Garrett said, astounded. I heard Bella try to stop her laugh.

"All because of Miss. Bella." I laughed. We finished dinner, and the boys went to the living room to play.

"I had a fun time tonight." I admitted to Bella as we cleared the table.

"I did, too. Maybe we can do it some other night." She smiled, and poured the rest of the water from the glasses into the sink.

"How about Friday night? Just you and me." I suggested, hoping she would say yes.

"Are you asking me out?" She grinned up at me, from the sink.

"That depends on what your answer is." I smiled crookedly.

"My answer is, I would love to. But the boys can't know that we are going out on this date. Okay?" She said.

"Got it." I answered, and winked at her. She giggled, and turned off the running water.

"Alec! It's time to go sweetie!" She called into the living room. She walked down the hall, with the rest of us following and stood by the front door. She grabbed her coat, without bothering to put it on, as Alec and Garrett said goodbye. As they walked out, Garrett and I stood in the doorway, and waved, as their car pulled out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a lot of GREAT reviewers this week. Here they are, Edwardlover4vr, Edward'sBella21, CullenLove678, PurplePandasLoVe, huntpenny, babyA, Julie. Thank you so much for your support. This chapter is going to be Bella's point of view of the date. Hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

"Come in!" I yelled down the stairs, when the door bell rang. Tonight is my date with Edward. I've been getting ready since Alec and I got home from school, while Alec wandered in a few times an hour.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call through the house.

"In the bathroom." I yelled back. I heard the clicking of heels up the stairs. Alice and Rose came into my bathroom, with big grins on their faces.

"Well, hello. Look who's getting done up." Rose said, and took off her jacket.

"What for?" Alice asked, as she did the same with her jacket. They both layed them on the counter, and leaned against it.

"I'm going on a date." I said, simply, and started doing a french braid, behind my head.

"With who, might I ask?" Rose cocked one of her eyebrows.

"Edward." I smiled, as they squealed. "But you guys have to be quiet about it. Alec or Garrett can not find out that we are going on a date together." I told them.

"Well, it's about time." Alice smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finishing the braid with some hairspray.

"I watched you guys for the past like two weeks, flirt." Rose said.

"No we didn't." I fought.

"Yea, you did." Alice fought back. I just let it go, and finished my make up.

"Aunty Alice! Aunty Rose!" Alec ran into the room, and ran right into Alice's arms.

"Hey, buddy!" Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to Grandpa's tonight! I'm so excited." He grinned from ear to ear.

"I bet you are." Alice smiled, and set him down. "You're getting too big for my arms." Alice said, pretending to be tired.

"Mommy says I'm a big boy now." He said proudly.

"You are, little man." Rose smiled.

"Come on, Alec. Time to go." I said, and put on my earrings. I put on my heels, and clicked down the stairs to the door. I grabbed my jacket, and all four of us left.

"See you later, Bells!" Rose called, and got in her car.

"Have fun!" Alice got into the passenger car of Rose's car. I strapped Alec in his booster seat, and got in the front seat. I drove over to my dad's house that was only a few blocks away. I got there, and helped Alec out of the car. I saw Charlie come out onto the porch.

"Grandpa!" Alec ran up the steps to the porch. Charlie swept him up into his arms with a smile.

"Hey, buddy. Are you ready for a fun night?" Charlie asked, as I walked up to the porch.

"And what will you be doing tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know." Charlie smiled.

"Well, I better get going." I kissed Alec on the forehead, and waved goodbye, while I drove away. Edward had told me earlier in the week to meet him at La Bella, a restaurant down the street. I drove to there, and got out. I fixed my over the shoulder dress, that was tight all the way down to mid thigh. I walked in with my clutch purse, and went up to the hostess.

"Cullen." I said Edward's last name, hoping he'd already be here.

"Right this way." I followed the hostess to a small table in the back, where there was no one else sitting. He stood up at my entrance, and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Wow, Bella. You look stunning." He pulled out my chair for me. I sat down with a thank you, and he took his seat.

"You look pretty great yourself." I smiled, and set the napkin in my lap. "So, where did you tell Garrett that you were going?" I asked curiously.

"He thought I was going out with Emmett and Jasper. Five year old's are very easy to trick." He said with a crooked smile.

"Thank God." I said. "Who's watching him?"

"My parents. What about Alec?" He asked.

"My dad's." I told him honestly. The waitress came up to us, with a big grin.

"Hello. I'm Tanya and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" She got out her little note pad, and a pen, and looked up to Edward.

"A glass of red wine. Doesn't matter the kind." He said. The waitress wrote that down and looked up to me.

"Water, please." I said. She wrote that down.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She said, and left us alone.

"Don't you drink?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"A glass of wine once and a while, but that's it." I said. "I have to stay clean for my students." I added with a smile.

"Very true." He smiled back.

"Do you drink a lot?" I asked.

"A beer maybe once a week." He shrugged his shoulders. The waitress came back with our drinks, without a word.

"Do you want to play twenty questions?" He asked, with a grin.

"I'm all for it." I smiled back.

"Okay, so what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"I'd have to say, green. How about you?" I answered.

"Definitely brown." He smiled staring deep in my eyes.

"What's your favorite kind of music?" I put elbows on the table, and leaned into the tablee.

"I'd have to say classical. How about you?"

"Um, as far as it comes to music, I don't care. If it's a good song, no matter if it's pop, rock, classic, then I like it." I said honestly.

"I know what you mean." He smiled. The waitress came back, with her notepad and pen already ready.

"What can I get for you to eat?" She asked, and looked up at me. I scanned the menu and found something that sounded good, for cheap.

"Um, I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli." I looked back up at her, and handed her my menu. She wrote that down, and looked up at Edward.

"The steak special." He handed her the menu.

"How would you like that cooked?" She asked, as she wrote that down.

"Medium rare." He said, then she left with our orders. Edward and I talked about everything, until our food came. The waitress set the ravioli down in front of me, and I inhaled to sweet sense.

"It looks delicious. Thank you." I said to the waitress. She smiled at me, and left our table. We both dug in, and I moaned as soon as the hot food touched my mouth. It tasted amazing.

"How's your steak?" I looked up at Edward.

"Delicious." He smiled, and stuck a piece of steak in his mouth. He cut another piece, and held his fork out for me to try. I reached over the table, and bit the steak off his fork. I chewed it, and it tasted great.

"Okay, I believe you. It's amazing." I smiled. We finished our meal and the waitress came back.

"Dessert for anyone?" She asked, looking between us. I shook my head slightly, as Edward said, "No, thank you."

"Okay. I have your bill for you." She set it down in the middle of the table, and left. I reached over to pay for the bill, but it was grabbed by Edward at the last second. I looked up at Edward, who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh no you don't. I'm paying." He smiled crookedly.

"How about I pay half?" I asked.

"You already payed me by coming on the date, so I get to pay the bill." He slipped his credit card in the little clipboard thing. The waitress came back and took the clipboard. I glared at Edward.

"What?" He asked.

"I feel bad having you pay that whole dinner. It had to be at least fifty dollars." I fought.

"I'd pay for a bill that was a thousand dollars, for a date with you." That was really sweet, and I couldn't stay mad at him. I smiled at him.

"There's that smile." He grinned. The waitress came back with the receipt. Edward signed it, and set a twenty on the table. He got up from his chair, and held a hand out to me. I gladly accepted it, and walked out of the restaurant and to my car. Before I opened my door, I turned to look at him.

"I had a great time tonight. I can't remember the last time I've smiled that much. Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek. I turned to my car.

"Wait, Bella." Edward said, and pulled me to him. I looked up into his big green eyes, as he crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, as electricity went through us. It felt so warm, being wrapped in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and played with his hair. He pulled back, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"It's getting late." He said, and opened my door for me. I got in, and looked up at him. "Drive safe, okay?" He kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward." I closed my door, and opened my window.

"Goodnight, love." He said, and walked over to his car. That was the night, I fell in love with Edward Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm soo soo sorry for the terribly late update! I've been soo busy! I hope you understand! I'm going to be gone for the next week so don't be mad at my not update this week. Thanks!**

**EPOV**

I lay on my bed thinking about mine and Bella's date last night. It was perfect. Wait no, it was better then perfect. There was no words to describe the night we had. She was smart, nice, funny, amazingly gorgeous. I could just go on and on. She was the perfect girl for me. When our lips met, I felt this electricity run through me. It was like there was a spark every time we touched. Her smile made me smile. Her voice made me want to listen. Her deep brown eyes made me want to stare. Her dress made me want to touch it. And her laugh, oh god that laugh, just brightened my day.

"Daddy! I have to get to school!" Garrett came hopping in my room, with his little backpack on, and a big grin on his face. It was Monday morning, two days after the date. I was actually kind of nervous about taking Garrett to school because then I would have to see Bella, and I wasn't sure if she wanted to go out again.

"Okay, buddy. Let's go!" I got up from my bed, and ran out of the room with him. "Teeth?" I asked, checking to see if he brushed his teeth. He opened his mouth, to let me see his teeth. "Check. Backpack?" I looked at his back. "Check. Hair fixed?" I looked at his messy hair. "You got my hair. I guess it's okay. Check. Shoes?" I looked at his feet. "Check. Let's go." I said, and gently pushed him out the door. We walked out to my car, and I lifted him up into his booster seat. I strapped the strap, and went to the front seat. I buckled myself up and drove out of my street, and to the school. I noticed the clock, and we were about ten to fifteen minutes behind.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"Dad. Don't say bad words." He said, in his little boy voice.

"Sorry, buddy. It's a bad habit." I looked at him through the rearview mirror.

We got to the building, and I lifted him out of his car seat. We walked down the hall hand in hand, until we got to the classroom. It looked like class had already started, and Alice and Rose were sitting in a circle with the kids, playing a game. Garrett went to sit by Alec, and started playing the game.

I noticed Bella sitting at the desk in the corner, clicking away on her computer. I walked over to her and sat down in the chair in front of it.

"Hello." I said politely with a smile.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't see you there. I'm answering all these e-mails. My mom gets so frantic if I don't answer her in 24 hours." She smiled lightly, and kept typing.

"Oh, sorry, I won't bother you anymore." I said, and started to stand up.

"Wait." She said, and slipped me a rippped corner of a piece of paper. I opened it up, and saw seven little digits scribbled down. I smiled at her, and grabbed a sticky note and a pen. I wrote my number down and handed it to her.

"Bye. I'll see you later." I smiled, and left the classroom. I kept the small slip of paper, safely in my hand, as I walked out to the car. I got in my car, and quickly pulled out my BlackBerry. I dialed the number into my phone and saved the contact. I smiled, and drove to work.

I walked into the automatic doors of the hospital, and went to check my charts.

"Hey man. How was your date?" Emmett clapped his hand on my shoulder, as Jasper and him came up to me.

"How did you know I went on a date?" I asked curiously.

"Alice and Rose told us. They really gossip about everything." Jasper laughed quietly. Well, shit. What was I going to tell them?

"Well, man? How was it?" Emmett asked again.

"Amazing. That's for sure." I said, and kept flipping through my charts.

"Do we get any details? Or is that all you're going to give us?" Jasper asked, and leaned against the counter.

"I took her to La Bella, downtown, and we talked the whole time. And at the end we kissed. It was so perfect." I explained. That was all they were going to get.

"Eddie's in love." Emmett said in a girly voice.

"Em, you know I hate that name." I said.

"Which is exactly why I say it."

"Well, I have to get to work. I'll talk to you guys later." I said, and walked down the hallway to my first patient.

* * *

><p>At three on the dot, I clocked out, and went to go pick up Garrett. I walked into the kindergarten classroom, and was greeted by Garrett.<p>

"Daddy!" He squealed, as I swept him up in my arms.

"Hey buddy, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, daddy." He snuggled his face in my neck.

"Why don't you go play with Alec for a few more minutes, while I talk to your teacher?" I asked, and set him down. He nodded, and ran over to Alec to go play with blocks. I walked over to Bella, who was standing in the corner, watching the kids play.

"Hey. Do you want to go to a movie or something with me on Wednesday?" I stood next to her, and crossed my arms.

"Hm, I don't know it's a school night." She smiled up at me.

"Is that a yes?" I grinned back at her.

"I believe so." She giggled.

"Great. I'll text you the details, or call you."

"Sounds good." There was silence for a little while. "You know, we are going to have to tell Alec and Garrett, right?"

I hadn't realized that until now. Everything was going so smoothly, I forgot about my own son. "Yeah, I guess we do. How about we each tell them before Wednesday night?" I offered.

"Sounds like a plan. You better get back to Garrett, before he suspects something." She smiled, and motioned over to Garrett and Alec, who were standing by the blocks, staring at us.

"Okay, I'll call you later." I said, and jogged over to Garrett.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go." I grabbed his hand, as we walked out of the classroom.

"Bye, Alec!" Garrett called over his shoulder.

We got home, and I gave Garrett his usual snack. He sat down at the counter, and started snacking on his coookie.

"Hey, buddy. I have to tell you something." I started out.

"You can tell me anything, Dad." He smiled, proudly, and drank a gulp of milk.

"You know your teacher Miss. Bella?" I asked.

"How could I not know her?"

"Well, I'm sort of dating her." I let out.

"Dating? What does that mean?" He had a weird look on his face.

"Um, how do I explain this in a five year od way? Bella and I like each other a lot, and we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Do you know what that means?" I explained.

"Of course I know what that is." He said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you mad?" I felt like the five year old, and he was my parent.

"No! I couldn't be more happy, because then, if you get married, me and Alec could be brothers!" He hopped off his seat and jumped up and down. I sighed in relief. Now all that I needed to do was tell him about the date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. So I had a review about how this chapter was like the last one, well I accidently made a mistake on the 11th chapter, and I had to fix it. So if you got an alert that I put a new chapter in, I really didn't. Sorry about that!**

**BPOV**

"Alec! Are you ready to go?" I called throughout the house, grabbing my jacket and purse on my way to the front door.

"Yes, mom!" He yelled back. A minute later he was bouncing down the stairs with his cute khaki pants, and a little button down shirt.

"You look handsome as always." I kissed his forehead, and slicked back his hair. We're going to Edward's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Our relationship is better then ever now. Alec and Garrett were all right with us dating, and in fact we had a few group dates with the boys. "Okay, let's go were going to be late." I scooted him out the door, as I closed it, and locked it. I strapped him in his booster seat, and then got in the driver's seat.

I drove over to his house, and there was a car already in the drive way. I parked behind it, and got out. I helped Alec out, and I held his hand as we walked up to the doorway. I rung the doorbell and we stood there for a few seconds.

"Open up! I have food!" I knocked again.

"Hey. Sorry I had to help my mom with the dinner." Edward opened the door with a grin on his face. I smiled back.

"It's okay." I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in." He opened the door further and let us in.

"Alec!" I heard Garrett yell from up the stairs. "Come here!" Of course Alec ran away from me, and up the stairs.

I giggled and looked back at Edward. "I'd like you to meet my parents." He said, and held onto my hand. I held my pie in one hand and his hand in the other, as we walked to the kitchen.

I saw a gorgeous looking woman, that was about my height. She had long golden brown hair, and a pencil skirt and a blouse on. She was running around the kitchen getting everything ready for dinner.

"Mom. I'd like you to meet Bella." Edward said a little loud to his mother. She turned around, and rubbed her hands on a towel.

"So you're the famous Bella, everyone has been talking about." She smiled at me, and gave me a tight hug.

"That's me, I think." I smiled back, as she released me.

"I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked her politely, and set my pumpkin pie on the counter.

"That looks delicious. And I could use a little help. Edward has no clue how to do anything in the kitchen, he was just getting in my way." She winked at me, and continued stirring something in a bowl. "Edward why don't you go in the living room with your father and watch some Thanksgiving football?" She didn't really ask him, she told him, and he listened. He gave me a quick kiss, and left the room.

"So, what do you want me to do first?" I asked, and grabbed the apron that was hanging on a nail. I wrapped the straps around my waist, and tied it.

"Could you pour the cranberry sauce in that glass container, and then take the rolls out of the oven and put it on a plate. Thank you, honey." She said, and opened the oven to a huge turkey, and took it's temperature. I started on the cranberry sauce, and poured it into a small bowl that was sitting on the counter.

"You're happy." She stated, not looking up at me.

"I am." I said simply.

"He's in love with you." She said again without looking up. Edward had told me he loved me a few months ago, and, of course, I am in love with him too.

"How can you tell?" I asked, curiously, just to see what she would say.

Finally she looked up at me, and stared me straight in the eye. "The way he looks at you. The way you look at him. I could feel the connection between you two, on the other side of the kitchen." She admitted.

"Well, I have to tell you, I'm in love with him, too." I stared right back at her, with a grin on my face.

"That's reassuring. But since he does have such strong feelings for you, can you promise me something?" She wiped her forehead off with the back of her hand.

"Anything."

"Can you promise me you will never leave them? Never leave them like his ex-wife did? And if you do ever leave him like that, make sure you never show up again in his life, because he won't be able to take it." She said seriously.

"I can promise you I will never leave him. Ever." I promised.

"I believe you." She said with a smile, and got back to cooking. I grabbed the rolls out of the oven, and put them on a white plate that was sitting out.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" I asked her as soon as I finished.

"I think I'm all set for now. Go have fun with Edward." She smiled and gave me a small hug.

"Thank you." I said before I left the room. I walked down the hall to the living room where Edward and his father were talking. I stood in the doorway not wanting to disrupt them.

"She's really good for you, son." I over heard his dad say.

"I can't wait for you to meet her." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Knock, knock." I knocked on the door frame, and the two of them turned around. Edward stood up and walked over to me.

"Dad, I would like for you to meet the one and only Bella Swan." Edward said, as his father stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He had pale blond hair, and deep blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, which is probably where Edward got if from.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him, and shook his hand.

"Mr. Cullen was my father, please call me Carlisle." He smiled back at me.

"So, what game is on today?" I asked, sitting down on the leather couch.

"Seattle Seagulls vs. Washington Redskins." Carlisle said, and turned up the volume on the TV. Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I lied my head on his shoulder, and he kissed me on the forehead. I could see from the corner of my eye, Carlisle watching us. We watched the game for a little bit, until Esme called throughout the house.

"Dinner is ready!" She called.

"I'll go get the boys." I stated, and got up from the couch. I walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"Boys?" I called.

"Yeah, mom?" I heard Alec call back. I found them in Garrett's room playing with toys.

"Dinner's ready." I leaned against the doorframe and waited for them to clean up. "Go wash your hands." I told them. We walked down the hall and to the bathroom. I helped them reach the sink, and then I washed my own hands.

"Bella?" Garrett said.

"Yeah, honey?" I dried my hands off on the towel.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure. But only if you behave at dinner." I said. I helped him up standing on the toilet, and let him hop on my back. Alec was clung onto my leg, so I was carrying two five year olds down the stairs. As soon as I got to the dining room, everyone was looking at us and laughing.

"Come on, boys. Time for dinner." Esme laughed, and pointed at their spot at the table. The table looked gorgeous. It had a dark orange table cloth, with pumpkins and vines all over the table. There was a huge turkey right in the middle of the table, with all the side dishes on the little plates all over the place. I sat next to Edward on one side of the table, with the boys on the other side of the table. Carlisle and Esme took the head of the table.

"Wow, Esme. This looks delicious." I smiled over to her.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled back at me. Garrett was about to touch the green bean casserole when Esme slapped his little hand away.

"You know we don't eat until we say thanks on Thanksgiving." Esme said sternly. Her face got softer as she looked at Carlisle. "Why don't you start Carlisle and we make our way to your right."

"Alright. Well, I'm thankful for being here on an amazing Thursday evening with my healthy family, eating this delicious food." Carlisle smiled.

Alec was next. He sat there tapping his chin for a few seconds, thinking about what he was going to say. "I'm thankful for my mommy. She's made me happy my whole life, and now Edward is making her happy. Which makes me happy." He smiled, proud of himself. I was about to cry. But I held it in.

"I'm thankful for..." Garrett said. "Spider-man." He smiled, as if that was the best thing in the whole world.

"Okay, well, I'm thankful for everyone being here healthy and happy, enjoying this meal together. And for my marriage. 29 years." She smiled, and took a sip of her wine. It was my turn.

"I'm thankful for my amazing son, who's turned out to be the best. For my boyfriend, who accepts me for who I am, and is always there for me." I shared and looked over to Edward.

"Well, where do I start?" He said. "I'm thankful for my parents, who were always there for me, through the ups and downs. For my son, who can be a hassle sometimes, but he is the sweetest little boy I know. And for my girlfriend, who loves me forever and ever." He grinned and took a sip of his wine.

"Okay, guys! Dig in!" Esme said, and took a roll from the plate. I took a little bit of everything. It all tasted delicious.

"So, Bella, you are Garrett and Alec's teacher?" Carlisle asked, as he took a forkful of turkey.

"Yes, I am." I said, simply, and took a sip of my water.

"Well, you're very good with the boys, I can tell you that much." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled back, and continued to eat. "Where do you work, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor." He said.

"At the same place Edward works?" I asked curiously. Because I know if I worked in the same place as my dad, I would get a little frustrated.

"That's right. But my dad's a little higher up in work then me." Edward told me, and held my right hand above the table.

"Just a little more practice, son, and you'll be up there next to me." Carlisle smiled at his son.

"Where do you work, Esme?" I asked her, getting her joined in on the conversation.

"I'm an interior decorator." She smiled, proud of herself.

"Really? Maybe, you can help me decorate my house. It's starting to get a bit plain." I said.

"Oh, of course I can help you dear." She said. We talked a little more about the different styles and colors I wanted in my house, while Edward and Carlisle were talking about sports. The boys were having their own little conversation, in their whispered voices.

"Dessert time." Esme said, and brought out the pumpkin pie, and a tub of whipped cream. She sliced it up, and gave everyone a slice.

"Bella, this pie is delicious." Carlisle said, and took another bite of the pie.

"Thanks." I smiled, and tried it myself. It was good, if I do say so myself. Everyone finished, and Esme got up from the table and began clearing the table. I stood up, and grabbed some of the dishes as well, and brought them to the kitchen. I put the left over food into containers, and into the fridge.

"Oh, you don't have to help with dishes." Esme said, and set down a huge pile of dishes.

"Yes, I do. You made dinner, so it only seems fair for me to do the dishes." I smiled at her, and continued putting the food in containers.

"Maybe, you could teach Edward a thing or two." She joked with me, and took the dishes I had already done, and started washing them off, and put them in the dish washer.

After we finished the dishes, it was getting pretty late.

"I think we better go. It looks like Alec is asleep on his feet." I said, standing up from the couch that I was lounging on next to Edward. I picked Alec up in my arms, and set his head on my shoulder.

"I'll walk you to the door." Edward declared, and got up from the couch. We walked to the front door together, and stood in the doorway. "My parent's loved you tonight." He smiled at me.

"Well, your parents are amazing, and are lucky to have you." I giggled lightly. I stood up my toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered against his lips. I pulled back and walked out of the door.

"By the way, you look amazing!" He called, as I walked down the sidewalk, and to my car.

"You, too!" I called back trying not to wake Alec up.

Oh, how much I love that man.


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT! Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I have the worst case of writers block right now! So if you have any ideas of where to take this story... review and I'll try to fit your idea into the story!**

EPOV

"Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve!" I was shook awake by my darling boy, with him jumping on the bed. I groaned, and opened my eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing this to me on Christmas morning?" I stood up from my bed, and helped him down. I stretched my arms above my head, and yawned.

"But today's special, too!" He said, and ran out of my room, and down the stairs. I followed slowly behind him, and trudged down the stairs. Our Christmas tree was around 7 feet tall, and sat in the corner of our living room, right next to the fireplace. It was filled every inch with lights or ornaments or string popcorn. We decorated it a few weeks ago, with Bella and Alec. Speaking of them, they are coming over here for Christmas dinner at around six o'clock.

I had yet to get Bella her Christmas gift, but I knew it had to be perfect. I was going shopping this afternoon with Garrett, so he could find Alec and Bella a present. My mother was coming over at around 3 to get the dinner ready, and help decorate the house a little better.

"Daddy?" He asked, in his 'i want something' voice.

"Yeah, buddy?" I asked.

"Can you make pancakes for breakfast?" He fluttered his eyelashes, and stared up at me threw those big green eyes. He got his eyes from me, of course. I gave into them, just like every time he looks at me like that.

"Fine. But I'm not promising they are going to be good." I smiled at him, and began getting out the ingredients. Well the only ingredients we had to have was pancake mix and water. Even if it is that easy, I'll probably still mess it up. I took two off the burner, and set them on his plate. I put a little bit of syrup on it, then handed him the plate. He took his fork and began eating. He made a funny face, as he took his first bite.

"So... How are they?" I asked, hopefully.

"Um... they're great." He said, trying to force a smile.

"Liar. I know they are horrible. But thanks anyway, buddy." I shagged his hair, and left him to finish his breakfast. I tidied up the living room a bit, and plopped down on the couch to watch a few Christmas specials.

"Dad!" I heard Garrett yell, after I had just got comfortable on the couch. I stood up slowly from my spot, and walked into the kitchen. "I'm done." He announced proudly, and jumped off his chair, and ran up the stairs.

"Thanks for cleaning up!" I called, sarcastically. I grabbed his plate and set it in the sink. "You better be ready in ten minutes to leave!" I called again, talking about getting presents for them.

Exactly ten minutes later he was down the stairs, with his clothes on, and ready to go.

"Good job, buddy." I ruffled his hair, and grabbed my jacket. I helped Garrett with his, since his arms are quite that long yet.

We got to the mall a few minutes later, and we walked in hand in hand. We shopped around at a few stores, but I couldn't find the perfect thing for Bella. Until, we walked up to a store. I remember that Bella had been wanting one of these for a while, so we went in. I found the perfect gift for her, and brought it up to the cashier. It was an old women, with a name tag that read, "Gretta".

"Last minute shopping?" She asked, as she rung up my present.

"Unfortunately, yes." I smiled at her.

"We have a lot of those people running in here. Even last year we had a few people come in at six in the morning, on Christmas Day, to get their wife a present." I nodded in response. "Your wife is very lucky." She smiled, and handed me the bag with my gift in it.

"Yeah, I guess she is." I smiled at her, and said a polite 'Thank you.' before leaving the store. We stopped one more place, and found something else, to give Bella.

We got back at around one, so we still had about 5 hours to kill. I cleaned a little bit, and put some more Christmas decorations up, until it was finally 3, which was when my mother was coming over.

The doorbell rang, and a walked over to go answer it. Of course, it was my mother, with piles of tin foil wrapped food, in her arms.

"Do you need some help?" I asked, and took them from her.

"Yes, please. There are some more in the car. And the kitchen better be clean." She scolded, as she walked back out to her car, to carry in the rest. I set the food on the kitchen counter, and went to help my mom with the others.

"Let me take your coat." I said, and helped her take it off. She also handed me her hat, scarf and gloves. I put her coat on the coat rack by the front door, and the rest on the table by it. I came back into the kitchen and started helping her unwrapped all the food.

"Where's dad?" I asked, as I unwrapped a pan that was filled with green bean casserole.

"He had to take a different car, because of all the food and presents." She explained, and preheated the oven, to 350. She stuck something, that looked like rolls in there, then put the green bean casserole.

"Bella's coming, too." I told her, even though I'm pretty sure she already knew without me telling her.

"You know, I really do like her. She's perfect for you." She said, opening all the cabinets, probably trying to find the meat thermometer.

"Third drawer on your left." I said simply, answering her unasked question.

"Thanks." She dug through the drawer and finally found it.

"I know, she is good for me. For Garrett, too." I sighed.

"Speaking of Garrett, where is he?"

"I told him to clean his room, a while ago, so he's probably still doing so." I explained, and washed off the counters a little bit.

And just at that moment, I heard a little pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs.

"Grandma!" He squealed as he walked into the kitchen. He ran towards her, and she held her arms out. She hugged him, and picked him up, and twirled him around.

"How have you been, Gar?" She set him down, and ruffled his hair.

"Good! I can't wait for Santa to come tomorrow to give me all those presents!" He said excitedly.

"Well, you better be a good boy until tomorrow." She smiled at him, and continued to cook.

Garrett turned around to me, and looked up. "When is Alec going to get here?" He looked at me with those big green eyes.

"In a few hours."

"What am I going to do for a few hours?" He whined.

"You can go in the living room and watch some TV if you want to." I suggested. That seemed good enough for him, so he skipped off toward the living room. I helped my mom with a few more things, and then went to the living room, to watch TV with Garrett.

We watched TV for about an hour, when the doorbell rang.

"I bet it's Alec!" Garrett hopped up from the couch and ran for the door. I followed behind, and saw my father standing in the door.

"I brought presents!" My father said cheerfully, and Garrett smiled.

"Yay!" Garrett squealed, and ran outside.

"Garrett! You need your coat!" I yelled after him. He quickly turned around and grabbed his jacket from the hook, and ran back out to his car. My father helped him open the trunk, and Garrett grabbed one present that was about as big as him. He walked it up to the house and dropped it in the doorway. This happened about twenty times, before all the presents were in, between my father and Garrett. I helped put them all under the tree, until almost half the living room was filled with presents.

I quickly snuck up to my room, and grabbed all my presents that I was giving. I set them under the tree, and sat back down on the couch. My dad and son came and sat next to me, as we watched the news for an hour, then the doorbell rang.

"This time it's Alec." Garrett said, getting up from the couch, with me following behind him. He opened the door, and there was Bella, looking as beautiful as ever, with Alec at his side. Bella's arms were filled with presents and food.

"Let me help you." I said, taking the pile out of her hands. I set the presents down, and took the food to the kitchen.

"Thank you." She said, and gave me a kiss on the lips. "But, there's more in the car."

We walked out to her car, and opened the trunk. I took some in, as did she, and put them under the tree. We did one more trip, then we were done. We walked into the kitchen, just as Esme announced, "Dinners ready!"


	14. Chapter 14

**So... BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT VERY SOON! Who's going to see it? I know I am! By the way I am soooo sorry for the late update its been like two months because I've been away from the computer!**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

Dinner flowed through smoothly and it went right into present opening time, which made the boys very excited. My parents sat on the couch, my father's arm wrapped around my mom. Bella and I sat on the floor, in front of the fire place. The boys just starting digging through the presents. They pulled out a few for themselves and started unwrapping them. I got up, and decided to hand everyone out their gifts. I handed about three to my mom, two to my dad, about four to Bella and I had a pile of four also.

"Woah, woah, woah, boys! Don't open any other presents. We are going to go one at a time." Esme scolded them, as the dropped the present that was in their hands. "Okay, Bella why don't you start." She smiled at Bella.

Bella, being modest, opened the smallest gift that was laying on top. She unwrapped it, and pulled out a skinny necklace, that had a simple, what looked like diamond heart on it. She gasped, and looked up at my parents.

"I love it. Thank you so much." She got up from her spot and gave each of them a hug.

"You are very welcome." They said back.

"Can you put it on?" She asked me, and pushed her hair from her neck. I took the necklace and hooked it around her neck.

"Edward your turn." We went through the round. I got a leather jacket from my parents, because I've been whining about one forever. Then it went back to Bella.

She opened the next smallest gift, which was one of mine. I knew it was the most expensive from me, and I knew she was going to have a cow, but I didn't care. She deserved it. She slowly pulled back the edges of the paper, and pulled out a little box. She opened it, and there was a set of keys. She looked up at me quizzically. I stood up, and held out my hand for her to follow. She took my hand, and got up. We walked over to the garage, and I opened the door.

"Click unlock." I told her. She obeyed and the car in the corner's lights went off. She gasped. The cars lights that went off was a 2011 Ford Explorer.

"Edward, you didn't." She put a hand over her mouth, and slowly walked over to the car. "Oh, my, gosh." She said slowly, and ran her hand lightly over the shiny white door. She opened the door with tears running down her face. She got in, and closed the door. I got in on the passenger side.

"So, do you like it?" I asked, shutting off the silence.

"I love it. But..." She started.

"But what? You don't like the car? I can always exchange it."

"No, no. That's not it. I love the car. It's just I don't like you spending so much money on me." She explained. She looked down at her tangled hands sitting in her lap.

I put a finger under her chin, and lifted her face up to look at me. "You deserve it." I said, simply, staring deep into her eyes.

"No, I really don't Edward." She whispered.

"Yes, you do." I fought with her. I gently brushed my lips to hers. Just then, the boys came running out of the garage door, and ran up to the car.

"THIS is what you got for Christmas?" Alec asked excitedly, and ran to get in the backseat, along with Garret.

"Buckle up. We're going for a test drive." Bella smiled at them.

We finished out test drive and went back inside to get give the rest of the presents. It was Bella's turn again, and she picked up the next biggest one, which was from me again.

"No way. You didn't." She pulled out a Coach purse, with black leather handles and those little C's all over it. She stood up, and put it on her arm, and twirled around. She sat back down and kissed all over my face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She smiled at me, and finally kissed me on the lips. I grinned back at her. "Your turn."

I took the next gift and unwrapped it. It was just a box, so opened that and there it was. The thing I've been wanted for years. A brand new Mac laptop.

I looked up at Bella, and she wore a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh. I love it." I smiled at her, and gave her a huge hug.

"You said you wanted one." She smiled and shrugged.

We opened all the presents and my father got a new watch, from Bella, and a new briefcase from me. My mom got, a new jacket, designer in fact, from me, a matching set of earrings and necklace from Bella, and Garrett got her a hand crafted card. Garrett and Alec got a ton of new Spiderman and superhero toys. Bella got the car, the necklace, the purse, and the jacket. And I got the leather jacket, the laptop, and two cards from Garrett and Alec.

"I think I had a good Christmas this year." Alec said, and snuggled into Bella's side, as she was leaned up against the couch with her arm around him.

"I think I did too." Bella whispered to him, smiling up at me. "But, sadly, it has to come to an end. If you want Santa Claus to come, you boys have to get to bed." She stood up from her spot, and helped Alec up with her. I grabbed Garrett who was about to fall asleep on the chair, and we all headed up stairs to Garrett's room. We decided that Bella and Alec were just going to spend the night and Christmas with us.

We eventually got both the boys to bed after reading them, "Twas the Night Before Christmas", at least 3 times. We snuck back downstairs and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she cuddle into me.

"This is the best Christmas ever." She whispered. She looked up at me, with a small smile on her lips.

"Did you get everything you wanted this year?" I asked.

"Everything and more. For instance the car." I chuckled a little bit. I knew she didn't want me to spend so much money on her, but I couldn't help myself. She's a wonderful woman and deserved everything. "Did YOU get everything you wanted?"

"Almost."

"Well, there's always tomorrow." She sighed and snuggled back into my chest.

"The boys looked like they had a lot of fun tonight." I smiled, just thinking about the smiles on their faces as they opened each present.

"They'll have even more fun tomorrow, when they open even more presents." The fire was very warm and toasty, and made me just want to fall asleep right here. "Speaking of which, we have to go put the presents out under the tree." She sat up, and held out her hand, to help me up. I got up and we walked over to the hall closet where I was hiding all of them.

We put all of them out, and quickly slipped a small present on top of a huge one.

"I wonder who this is for. I don't remember getting this." I pretended picking it up and examining it. "It's for you."

"Well, I can't unwrap it until midnight." She smiled, and took the little present from me. "I wonder what it is." She shook it and held it against her ear. No sound came out of the box.

We sat back down on the couch, and snuggled while watching the fire burn. At midnight, the clock dinged from the hallway.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled at Bella, and gave her a big kiss on the lips. We pulled apart as soon as the last ding came from the clock.

"I love you." She giggled at me, and took the little box that was waiting patiently in her lap. She got all the paper off, and opened the little box that was inside. She gasped.

I slowly took the box from her hands and smiled.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. I know we haven't know each other for long, but it seems like I've known you for a lifetime. You and Alec would be an extraordinary part of our family. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

**REVIEW! Tell me about your plans with the BREAKING DAWN PREMIERE! I'm so excited. Getting out of school to go to the midnight premiere.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So.. how did y'all like Breaking Dawn? I thought it was amazing! But my family tended to think otherwise. Review with your input on Breaking Dawn! Was it too bloody? Too descriptive?**

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. I know we haven't know each other for long, but it seems like I've known you for a lifetime. You and Alec would be an extraordinary part of our family. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Edward was down on one knee in front of me, with a gorgeous diamond ring in his right hand, resting on his knee. I put a hand to cover my mouth, and let the tears run down my face. I then realized he was waiting for me to answer.

I nodded frantically, and he smiled up at me. He slid the ring easily up my finger and stood up. He smashed his lips to mine, and cradled my face in his hands. I smiled against his lips, with the thought, 'You're mine.' running through my head. He pulled back, and I squealed.

"I'm getting married!" I squealed with delight, and plopped down on the couch. Edward sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders. I closely examined the ring. It had dozens of diamonds surrounding a big one in the middle, all on a golden chain.

"It was my grandmothers." Edward explained.

"It's beautiful." I sighed, wiggling it around my finger.

"It fits you perfectly." He grinned, and squeezed my shoulder.

I sighed with a smile, and leaned back into my fiance's embrace.

"This really is the best Christmas ever." I whispered to him as I watched the flames flicker in the fireplace.

"I agree. But you know what would make this Christmas even better?" He asked, sitting up and looking me straight in the eye.

"And what would that be?"

"Hot chocolate." He smiled a crooked smile, and got up from the couch. While I waited for him to come back, and looked back at my ring. I think I fell in love with it. I twisted it, and twirled it around my ring finger, until Edward came back with two mugs. He handed me mine, and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm that wasn't holding his mug, around my shoulders.

"A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart." I whispered.

"Who said that?" He asked, as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"My favorite author. I'll give you two guesses."

"Since you do teach kindergarten... Dr. Seuss?" He asked.

"Nope, you have one more guess."

"Shakespeare?" He said.

"Now, how did you get from Dr. Seuss to Shakespeare?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I thought, either you really like easy poetry, or you like really hard poetry." He explained, and looked down at me.

"Even though I do teach kindergarten, Shakespeare never fails to impress me." I smiled up at him, and he grinned back. "Did you know the average woman smiles 62 times a day, and the average man smiles 8 times a day?"

"Where did you hear that?" He chuckled.

"The dentist." I giggled. "I was fifteen and I was getting my braces off. They told me I had to smile pretty, and I can't remember how many times I smiled in the time that they took them off and the time I had to leave. The dentist noticed, and told me that."

"Any others?" He asked, looking back at the fire.

"Did you know that apples can perk someone up more then coffee can?"

"That's why Garrett is so hyper in the morning..." He laughed.

We sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the peacefulness.

"Geez. It's already 1:30. We better get to bed if Santa's going to come." I smiled and winked at Edward. I got up from the couch, and pulled him up with me.

"Point me toward my room." I smiled.

"Bella, you don't have to sleep in a separate room."

"I know but I don't want anything to happen. I mean the kids are right across the hall."

"We don't have to do anything. Just sleeping." He grinned, and pulled me toward his room.

We walked in, and his whole room was just black and white. No decorations. There was a big black bed, with a white comforter on it.

"I'm going to get changed." I grabbed my bag and went into his bathroom. I put my hair in bun on top of my head, and put on sweats and a t-shirt. I rinsed off my make up, and went back to his room. He was already in his bed, and had no shirt on, but a pair of pajama pants. I climbed in next to him, and had my back toward him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to him.

"Are we going to tell them?" I whispered, unsure if he heard me.

"Do you want to?" He whispered into my ear.

"We have to tell them eventually, but I don't know when." I answered truthfully.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow. Before opening their presents."

"I love you." I had a small smile on my face.

"I love you, too." was all I heard when I drifted off the sleep.

* * *

><p>"Momma! Get up! Santa was here!" Alec jumped on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Garrett jumping on top of Edward.<p>

"Okay. Go sit with your presents, but DON'T OPEN THEM. We'll be down in a second." I said, and rubbed my eyes until I could see. They were off the bed and out of the room, in two seconds. I stretched my arms and sat up. I could see Edward asleep again.

"Edward. Wake up. Before they come back in here." I giggled, and pushed his shoulder.

He didn't even move an inch. I got up out of bed, and went around to his side where he was faced. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, hoping if that would get him up. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me on top of him. I put my hands through his hair, and kept kissing him.

We pulled back for some air. "This is how I'd like to wake up every morning, Mrs. Cullen." I laughed, and got up from on top of him.

"Come on." I held out his hand, and pulled him up from the bed. He put a t-shirt on and we made our way downstairs to the boys, who were sitting impatiently in front of the gifts.

"Cool it guys." Edward laughed at their anxiety.

"Before you open your presents, we have an announcement." I started.

"Could you make it quick?" Alec asked.

"We're getting married. Which means you guys will be brothers."

**You're just going to have to review to see how they handle it (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry to say this... but this is the last chapter :( I'll try to make it my best! Thanks to all you readers who have stuck with me until the end. You guys are truly amazing! If you want more just read my other stories! Thanks again!**

**xx**

**edwardluver23**

**BPOV**

"Really?" Alec bursted out with a grin on his face. "Were going to be brothers!" He yelled at Garrett as they ran around with the happiest faces.

"No more worries, love. Now all you have to worry about is the wedding." Edward grinned, and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back before they stopped and noticed us.

"Eww!" Garrett yelled and covered his eyes.

"You're going to do it one day too." Edward smirked, after he pulled back from me.

"No I'm not! Girls have cooties." Garrett crossed his little arms over his chest.

"Hey!" I said acting offended.

"Not you, Bella. You're grown up!" He defended himself. It went on and on until Garrett won with his trick, the puppy dog eyes.

***5 years later***

There's always that time in your life when you pick up the photo album and look at all the things you've accomplished in the previous years. This photo album was just of our family. I flipped to a picture of Edward, Garrett, Alec and I at our wedding. I was wearing a lace dress with long sleeves and Edward and the boys were wearing black tuxedos. Oh how cute the were. Alice designed the venue, with flowers hanging everywhere. It was the middle of August and the temperature was just right. Not too hot, not too cold. That was one of the happiest days of my life.

I flipped to the next page and there I was in the hospital holding our new addition to the family. Jane was born three years ago, and had Edward's big green eyes and my dark brown hair, with tiny curls. I was in labor for fourteen hours, just to pop her out. Probably the most painful day of my life, but also the most rewarding.

The next picture was of the boys holding Jane. They were sitting in Mommy's big rocking chair, with her in both of their laps. Edward was standing protectively near them just in case one of them dropped her or something.

I flipped the page again and it was of Edward and I kissing on our honeymoon. We went to Rio de Janeiro. It was the most culturally diverse places I've been and it was gorgeous. We had asked our driver to take a picture of us while we were dancing with a couple other people in the streets.

Tears dripped down my face as I remembered all these great moments in my life that I wish I could relive. I rubbed my stomach as my baby kicked. Yes, I am pregnant again. This time it's a boy. The boys were super excited when we told them the news. They said that all Jane does is play with dolls and not with action figures. I was nine months pregnant and I was due on my birthday. Which happens to be tomorrow.

"Hey." Edward walked into our room, and sat next to me, rubbing my belly. "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me as soon as he noticed the tears.

"I"m just thinking about our past. It really was great, wasn't it?" I smiled a little bit and flipped the next page.

Edward laughed as he saw the picture. "Remember this?" I nodded and giggled with him. "It was Alec's birthday and we brought out the cake and baby Jane was a little excited and she threw herself at the cake. She was literally in the cake." I laughed again as he relived the memory.

"Poor Jane had to take a bath for two days straight." Well, not literally but close. Edward and I went through many more memories laughing and crying at them. Until I felt the bed get wet underneath me. I stood up quickly and looked.

"Edward! My water broke!" I yelled holding my stomach. He sat there with his mouth open in shock. "Edward! Hello? Anyone in there?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. I finally had to slap him and that did it. "Go get the boys and Jane and I'll get my bag packed." I demanded and he got up and ran down the stairs. I grabbed the closest bag and threw a pair of sweat pants, jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and grabbed my purse as I walked as fast as I could down the stairs. Edward, Garrett, Alec and Jane were all standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for me.

* * *

><p>At two in the morning, I had finally pushed out my baby boy. He was 7 pounds 6 ounces. He was gorgeous. Edward was sitting next to me on my hospital bed, as I held my little bundle of joy.<p>

"Happy Birthday, baby." He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"The best birthday present anyone could have ever given me." I said, and lightly touched the babies forehead with my fingers.

"What should we name him?" I looked up from the baby and to Edward.

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll be wonderful." He kissed my forehead then the babies.

"Jacob. Jacob Edward Cullen." I said, so sure of the name.

"It's perfect." He smiled.

**The End**


End file.
